A Perfect Relationship
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: **COMPLETE** Jeff Hardy finds the girl of his dreams. Can he win her over or will she walk into the arms of another man? Jeff&Matt Hardy, other WWE wrestlers/TNA Wrestlers
1. Meeting Jenni

_****Note: I dot not own any of the WWE wrestlers in this story. They are owners of themselves and WWE Inc.**_

_****I own Jessi and Jenni, and any unknown Characters.**_

Dance Instructor: Come on girls! Hit those moves! Move those hips!!

Jessi: I am gonna die if I have to do this routine again.

Jenni: You? I have to work tonight!

Dance Instructor: Quite! Do it again!

Jessi: Shit!

**Two Hours Later**

Barman: You're late Jenni.

Jenni: Not my fault. I have a drill sergeant for a dance instructor. Remember.

Barman: You can't keep making excuses.

Jenni: Are you gonna fire me Todd?

Todd: No.

Jenni: So there.

Todd: I may not fire you, but I can punish you. You've got the wrestlers.

Jenni: Shit! You're kidding me!

Todd: Nope. And they've been waiting.

Jenni: Fine.

(walks over to corner tables)

Jenni: Do ya'll know what you are gonna get or do you need more time?

Bubba Ray: A round of beer for the group.

Jenni: Anything else?

Kurt Angle: Yeah, your number.

Jenni: Not on your life.

_Jenni walked back over to the bar and started to get the beers._

Todd: Having fun yet?

Jenni: They aren't even drunk yet and one of them wants my number.

Man at the bar: Can I get two beers, please?

Jenni: Yeah. Gimmie a minute.

Man: ok.

_Jenni walks back over to the corner tables._

Jenni: Okay. A round of beers minus my number. Anything else?

Bubba Ray: No. This should tide us over for a while.

Jenni: Okay.

(Back at the bar)

Jenni: You still need those beers?

Man: Yeah.

Jenni: okay. Two beers. Anything else.

Man: Nothing at the moment.

Jenni: Okay then.

Todd: Not bad.

Jenni: Can I please go sit somewhere. I have been dancing for three hours.

Todd: For now. Until they need refills.

Jenni: Fuck you!

**Two days later**

Jessi: Come on! You are late!

Jenni: Late? What are you talking about? I always get home at this time.

Jessi: You need to change.

Jenni: For what?

Jessi: I won tickets to TNA tonight! Come on.

Jenni: I am gonna shower first.

Jessi: No time. You will have to change in the car.

Jenni: I don't even like TNA.

Jessi: You will for one night, if that.

_Jessi and Jenni drove for an hour before arriving at the auditorium._

Jessi: It is fixing to start.

Man: Tickets.

Jessi: Here.

Man: Oh you are the contest winner. Come with me.

Jenni: What aren't you telling me.

Jessi: Only that I have tickets backstage.

Jenni: I hate you even more. Do you know how bad my feet hurt?!

Jessi: You will be fine.

Man: Wait here, please.

Jessi: Okay.

Jenni: Who do you get to meet?

Jessi: The main even mafia! I am so excited!

Jenni: Whoop-de-doo!

Jessi: Hey. Don't be so sarcastic! I didn't have to bring you.

Jenni: And yet you did.

(The MEM walks up behind them)

Jessi: How was I supposed to know that you didn't want to come.

Jenni: Well, for one thing you know that I don't watch TNA, and for another thing, I don't like half of the MEM.

Kurt Angle: Well that isn't nice.

Jenni: Shit!

Booker T: Now that was funny.

Sharmell: That wasn't funny. You could have given her a heart attack.

Kurt: Come on now. I didn't scare her that bad. Kevin could probably do it worse than me.

Jenni: Doubt it.

Kurt: What?

Jenni: Nothing.

Kurt: SO which on of you won the contest?

Jessi: I did!

Kurt: Okay. We will take pictures then we have to leave.

Jenni: Not surprising.

Kurt: What did you say?

Jenni: You got a hearing problem?

Kurt: Do I know you?

Jenni: Doubt it.

Kurt: You work in that bar we were in the other night. That is where I have seen you!

Jenni: Then you are that pig that kept hitting on me

Kurt: Now that hurt.

Jenni: Oh, now I really don't care. Jessi, I am leaving. I am not going to enjoy myself here.

Jessi: Okay. I will call you when it is over. Okay?

Jenni: Okay. Fine with me.

_Jenni gets up and tries to make her way back to the entrance her and Jessi came in, with no avail._

Jenni: Damn it!

Man: Lost

Jenni: Shit! Good lord ya'll have a way of sneaking up on people!

Man: Sorry. My fault.

Jenni: Anyway. I am trying to find my way out of here.

Man: Well you are far from any entrance at the moment.

Another Man: Stevie, you and Daffney are next.

Stevie: Okay, thanks.

Jenni: Stevie? As in Stevie Richards?

Stevie: Yeah. Well it is _Dr. Stevie_ now. But one in the same. Why?

Jenni: How long have you been here at TNA?

Stevie: Not long. Maybe a few months. Why?

Jenni: Sorry. I just never though _Dancing Stevie Richards_ would be at TNA.

Stevie: 'Dancing Stevie Richards'? It has been a while since I have been called that.

Jenni: At least the 90's.

Stevie: You a fan of TNA?

Jenni: Hell no! I cant stand it. Actually, I can barely stand WWE either.

Stevie: You have to like wrestling a little to know who I am.

Jenni: I liked the Original ECW, long before WWE took over.

Stevie: Really?

Jenni: Yeah. I lived in Philly for a while with one of my brothers. He loved ECW.

Man: Come on Stevie you are on.

Jenni: Well it was nice meeting you. Bye. Oh wait. How do I get out of here?

Stevie: Take a left at the end of the hall. Have one of the Security Guards take you to your car.

Jenni: Thanks!

_Jenni finally got out of the building. She drove around for a while before going into the bar to talk to Todd, before she had to go get Jessi._

Jessi: So what did you do?

Jenni: BSed around. Did you have fun?

Jessi: Yeah. Speaking of, can you take me to Donnie's?

Jenni: Why do you need to go to Donnie's?

Jessi: Cause I wanna go. So please?

Jenni: Tell me why?

Jessi: Okay. I got Kevin Nash's autograph and I wanna go make it permanent.

Jenni: Where?

Jessi: At Donnie's.

Jenni: No, _where_?

Jessi: On my arm thank you very much. See.

(Jessi shows Jenni her arm)

Jenni: Fine.

**Three weeks later**

Gym Instructor: Come on Jenni. You can do better than that!

Jenni: Yeah, well I am tired as hell. So shut the hell up.

GI: Just for that, another twenty pounds should do it.

Jenni: Fuck!

GI: Come on. You can bench press 335.

Jenni: Yeah. But it sucks balls!

GI: Ten more and we will move on to upside down sit-ups.

Jenni: Gee. My favorite.

_Jenni finished her last set of bench presses and her and the GI walked over to a bar hanging from the ceiling._

GI: Up you go.

Jenni: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. How many this time?

GI: Six sets of fifteen.

Jenni: 90! You're kidding!

GI: I could make it 105.

Jenni: Fine! 90 it is.

(Jenni starts her first set)Jenni: Have I ever said how much I don't like you?

GI: oh, just about every time we do this.

Jenni: Okay. Just wondering.

_Jenni finished her upside down sit-ups._

Jenni: What now?

GI: Curl ups.

Gym Management: I need the bar from that.

GI: What for. We are still using it.

GM: Sorry. I need to take it to the other gym. Another group needs it and we only got the one.

GI: Fine. Take it. We don't need it.

GM: Thanks.

Jenni: Bye Paul!

Paul: Good luck with those curl ups!

(Paul smirks and leaves the room)Jenni: He took that on purpose!

GI: It doesn't matter. Get to those curl ups.

Jenni: How? He took the bar!

GI: The hooks are still there, and I know you can get your hands in the hooks.

Jenni: Yeah, well I am gonna go pee first.

_Jenni left the gym she was in, and instead of going to the bathroom she headed over to the other gym to see who needed the bar. In the other gym were a bunch of guys lifting weights and NOT using the bar._

Guy: Like anything you see?

Jenni: What the fuck!

Guy: Language.

Jenni: Ya know what. No I don't see anything I like. Bye.

Guy: Hey now, don't be hasty.

Jenni: Let go of me!

Paul: Getting nosey Jenni?

Jenni: Fuck you!

Paul: That wasn't nice!

Jenni: I don't care! Go annoy someone else!

Paul: Ya know what, Fuck you too!

(Paul walks off)

Guy: Sorry about him.

Jenni: Don't be. He doesn't like me. I have to get back to _my_ workout.

Teddy Long: Come on Jeff. You have to keep up with workouts.

Jeff: Sorry. Got distracted.

CM Punk: That isn't difficult.

Jeff: Shut up!

Gym Instructor: Have a nice pee break?

Jenni: Ha ha. Yeah.

GI: Come on up you go!

_Jenni jumped up and grabbed the hooks in the ceiling and hung there._

Jenni: How many?

GI: Lets start with four sets of twelve.

Jenni: 48 isn't bad.

GI: I said start with. Because you didn't actually go to the bathroom, you get another four sets of 12 _and_ five sets of twenty.

Jenni: What the hell! That is 196. I cant do that many!

GI: Then get to work. I will let you know when you can stop. I will be back. I actually have to pee.

_The GI left the gym. While Jenni continued her curl ups some of the guys from the other gym walked in._

John Morrison: Holy Shit! Look at this!

Jeff & Matt Hardy: Holy shit!

Gregory Helms: Holy crap! This guy is a beast!

Jenni: Who you calling a guy!

Gregory: Holy shit! You're a girl!

Jenni: Have been since I was born.

GI: How many is that?

Jenni: 82! Can I stop?

GI: No, you have 114 left to go.

Jenni: Shit! You weren't kidding.

Jeff: How many does she have to do?

GI: 196.

Jeff: Shit! What for?

GI: Well the basic I give her is 4 sets of 12. Then on top of that since she didn't go to the bathroom and bothered ya'll I gave her another 4 sets of 12 and 5 sets of 20. That is a grand total of 196. How many are you at now?

Jenni: 104. Can I stop now? My arms are killing me!

GI: I don't know. You only have 92 left.

Jenni: Please! I wont lie to you again! I swear!

GI: Go until 115 then you can stop and go home. Bye.

Jenni: Shit!

GI: I will know if you end early. I will watch the tapes!

Jenni: Fuck

_Jenni finished out her curl ups and left the gym and the guys staring at her in awe. Jenni walked the ten feet to the bathroom, which was unfortunately a coed bathroom, and sat on the floor._

Jeff: Be right back.

All: Whatever.

_Jeff walked into the bathroom to find Jenni laying on the floor. He shook her slightly to bring her back to consciousness._

Jeff: You okay?

Jenni: Yeah. Except the fact every muscle in my body hurts from those curl ups.

Jeff: Can you get up?

Jenni: Maybe. But I don't want to get at the moment.

Jeff: I can understand. So who was that lady?

Jenni: She is my Gym Instructor. She used to be in the army so she pushes me like she pushed the guys in her platoon. It sucks sometimes, like today.

Jeff: Oh. So I guess your name is Jenni?

Jenni: How do you now that?

Jeff: I was that guy outside the other gym when you were talking to that guy Paul. Who is he by the way?

Jenni: Oh. I didn't notice. Paul is the gyms night manager. He doesn't like me very much.

Jeff: Why not?

Jenni: Cause I wont go out with him. Well I guess I better get up I've got to go home. It was nice meeting you. Bye.

_Jenni stood to walk off. She didn't get two steps before she fell to the floor. In an instant Jeff was by her side and the other guys were running in to find out what happened._

Teddy: What happened?

Jeff: She got up to leave and she fell over.

Teddy: Some on get the gym medic in here.

_A few minutes later the gym medic arrived._

Medic: What happened?

Jeff: She got up to leave, took two maybe three steps, then fell over.

Medic: Did she hit her head?

Jeff: I don't think so.

Medic: What is here name?

Jeff: Jenni.

Medic: Jenni? Jenni? Can you here me?

(Jenni moans)

Medic: Jenni? Do you know what happened?

*No Answer*

Medic: Okay. She will need to be taken to the hospital and have some tests run.

Teddy: Okay.

**Four Hours Later**

Doctor: How are you feeling, Miss Mitchell?

Jenni: Like shit.

Doctor: I haven't heard that one. Well. Do you remember anything?

Jenni: I remember finishing my workout, but after that nothing. Why?

Doctor: Well. We ran some tests. How well have you been eating lately? As in the last three months or so?

Jenni: Fine. I guess. If you are into tofu.

Doctor: I see. Anything other than tofu?

Jenni: Peppers. Mostly Tofu Stir fry and things along that line.

Doctor: No real meats? Or other vegetables or fruits?

Jenni: Sorry. No.

Doctor: Your file says that you are part of a dance group. How long are the practices?

Jenni: From eight to about one.

Doctor: 8am to 1pm?

Jenni: No. 8pm to 1am. But during the day from about five in the morning to eight pm I have my work out with Charlotte.

Doctor: Who is Charlotte?

Jenni: My Dance Instructor.

Doctor: Then who were you working out with today?

Jenni: It is Saturday. I was with the Gym Instructor.

Doctor: Okay then. Thank you. Now try to get some rest.

(Outside the room)

Jeff: Is she okay?

Doctor: She should be after some rest.

Teddy Long: Can she see people?

Doctor: That should be fine.

(In Jenni's Room)

Teddy: Jenni?

Jenni: Yeah?

Teddy: I am Theodore Long. General…

Jenni: Manager of Smackdown, I know.

Teddy: You watch?

Jenni: Sometimes. When it looks interesting.

Teddy: We came by to see if you were okay.

Jenni: Who is _we_?

Teddy: Just a few of the guys who were at the gym.

Jenni: WHO?

Teddy: Jeff & Matt Hardy, CM Punk, John Morrison, Gregory Helms, and a few other.

Jenni: You're kidding. I look like crap in this hospital.

Gregory: You don't look that bad.

Jenni: Gee…thanks.

Gregory: At least I didn't say you looked completely terrible.

CM Punk(quietly): Yeah, but she aint all that good looking either.

Melina: Shut up!

CM: What?

Melina: Be nice for once.

CM: What do you want me to say.

Melina: Don't say anything, if you can help it.

CM: Fine, mom.

Melina: Screw you!

Maria: So how do you feel, Jenni?

Jenni: Like shit!

(Running down the hall outside the room)

Jessi: Where is she?

Head nurse: Who, honey?

Jessi: Jennifer Mitchell. What room is she in? I got a phone call from a Doctor Carter that she was in the hospital. Is she okay?

Head Nurse: Just calm down. She is fine. She is in room 405.

Jessi: Thanks.

_Jessi walks down the hall until she gets to Jenni's room._

Jessi: Jenni?

Jenni: Hey Jessi. How's it going?

Jessi: Seriously. You are gonna ask me 'how's it going'.

Jenni: So I guess it is going good?

Jessi: When you get out of here, I am gonna hurt you!

Matt: Sounds like a challenge.

Jenni: Did Dr. Carter call the house?

Jessi: Yeah. And all he said is that you were in the hospital. I was freaking out. I thought you were seriously hurt or something.

Jenni: No, just passed out at the gym…again.

Matt & Jeff: Again?

Jenni: This year, total, I have prolly done it maybe four times so far.

Matt: That isn't good.

Jenni: Yeah, I know. And I know why I keep doing it, too.

(Dr. Carter walks in)Dr. Carter: Ok Jenni. You can go home at any time. Just check out with the head nurse at the nurses station. But, for the next couple of weeks you **need** to eat real food and a variety of foods from the food pyramid. And no more workouts from the next month. Okay?

Jenni: Seriously. I cant work out? I need to. I can do half the dances if I don't keep toned!

Dr. Carter: You don't seem to have a problem with the food. That is good. But that is my order. Bye.

Jenni: Whatever.


	2. Smackdown

_Jenni has been out of the hospital for three weeks. Jessi has won tickets to Smackdown one night._

Jessi: Guess what!

Jenni: You've realized that you are crazy?

Jessi: No. I've got tickets to Smackdown tonight. And you are coming with me! Get dressed in this.

_Jessi hands Jenni a bag of clothes and walks off the get everything finalized for the night before Jenni can protest about the clothes._

_The clothes that Jessi gave Jenni were a pair of Capri blue jeans and a black corset-like shirt. The shoes were three inch black heels._

Jenni: You have got to be kidding me. I am gonna kill her!

Jessi: You ready to go?

Jenni: I look like a well dressed hooker!

Jessi: No you don't. You look irresistible! Lets go!

_Jessi drove the hour to the auditorium. They had to walk a block to get to the auditorium because the parking lot was packed._

Man: Tickets?

Jessi: Yeah. I am the contest winner Jessica Parker.

Man: ID?

(Jessi shows her ID)

Man: Come with me.

_The man leads Jessi and Jenni down the hall to Vince McMahon's office._

Man: Mr. McMahon?Mr. McMahon: Yes?

Man: The contest winner and her guest are here.

McMahon: Show them in.

Man: Yes sir.

McMahon: Hello. I am Vince McMahon.

Jessi: It is so nice to meet you. I am Jessica Parker. And this is Jennifer Mitchell.

McMahon: Nice to meet you? Do you watch Smackdown often?

Jessi: When I am not at : That is good. Well, Teddy Long, the GM, will give you a tour of what goes on backstage, then you can take your seats up front. Again, nice to meet you. And enjoy the show.

Jessi: Thank you. This is gonna be so much fun!

Jenni: Oh yeah!

Teddy: Excuse me? I was told the contest winner was in here.

Jenni: Yeah. Here

(points to Jessi and sits down on the couch)

Jessi: I am the winner. My name is Jessi Parker.

Teddy: It is nice to meet you. If you want to start the tour now, we can. Or do you want to wait a few minutes.

Jessi: Jenni? What do you want to do?

Jenni: Hey, you wont the contest. Have fun. I will go wait in our seats.

Teddy: Did you say her name Jenni?

Jessi: Yeah.

Jenni: Yes, I am the same girl who passed out in the gym a few weeks ago.

Teddy: How are you feeling?

Jenni: Tonight is not about me. It is all about the contest winner, Jessi.

Teddy: Well then. Let's start the tour.

Jessi: Come on Jenni. You are not missing out on this.

Jenni: Fine.

_Teddy, Jessi and Jenni walked around a few minutes before they ran into Chris Jericho._

Jericho: Teddy, we need to talk.

Teddy: Later Chris. I am in the middle of something.

Jericho: No, now Teddy. The hoe-hoe twins can wait.

Jenni: Who you calling a hoe!

Jericho: You are of no consequence to me. Now Teddy, about my match tonight. I can not fight The Hart Dynasty. So instead of me fighting them. Let someone else do it.

Teddy: I told you Jericho, you are going to fight them two-on-one tonight.

DH Smith: Good, I found you Teddy. Hello ladies.

Both Girls: Whatever!

DH Smith: We have a problem. Tyson has disappeared. And I have a pretty good idea who did it too.

Jericho: Now, I know you aren't thinking of me.

DH: No that would be too easy. I am thinking more along the lines of Big Show.

Jenni: I really hate to break up this little bitch fest you two have going on, but we were in the middle of something.

Jericho: Do not talk to me like that!

Jenni: I will talk to you how ever I want.

Jericho: You are gonna be sorry.

Jenni: Some how I think that is just an open threat. To think, you actually used to be good. And you, DH Smith. Do you really need this Tyson guy to kick the shit out of some forty something, washed up, big mouthed loser.

DH: Well…

Jenni: Don't even…I really don't care. Teddy?

Teddy: Well then gentlemen. It looks like this is settled for now. If you will excuse us.

_They continued on with the tour. Teddy showed them where the women's locker room was, where the men's locker room was._

(Outside Men's Locker Room)

Jessi(quietly to Jenni): Too bad we can't take a look in there.

Jenni: Yeah. I know.

_While Jessi and Jenni are talking, Randy Orton walked out of the locker room._

Orton: Hello.

Jessi: Hi…

Orton: Bye.

Jenni: Nice. You meet the biggest prick in the world and all you can say is _hi_. Very smooth.

Jessi: Shut up!

Jenni: Whatever.

Teddy: You ready to finish?

Both Girls: Yeah.

Teddy: Okay then.

Matt Hardy: Teddy can I talk to you for a minute?

Teddy: In a minute. I've got the contest winner here at the moment.

Matt: Which one?

Jessi: Me..

Matt: Well it is nice to meet you.

Jenni: Got any other smooth words there Jessi?

Jessi: Shut up Jenni! You're just upset he didn't talk to you.

Jenni: Whatever. I could, no offence, live without him talking to me.

Matt: That hurts…wait, are you..

Jenni: Yeah, the same girl from the hospital.

Matt: Thought so. Nice to meet you Jessi and nice to see you again Jenni.

Teddy: Well, I guess that is really the end of the tour. There isn't much else. You will be taken to your seats. Enjoy the show.

Both Girls: Thanks!

_Jessi & Jenni made their way to their front and center seats. The show started a few minutes after the girls got settle._

_Smackdown's music started playing. Everyone was on their feet and screaming._

Announcer: Welcome to Smackdown. Making his way to the ring, the World Heavyweight Champion, JEFF HARDY!

_Jeff made is way to the ring. As he enters the ring he jumps on the top turnbuckle, and the crowd goes wild. As he jumps to the second turnbuckle, he takes off his shirt and throws it into the crowd. As he scans the crowd, he spots her. The girl from the gym. She was at the show. Jeff jumped down and turned to face his opponent, John Morrison._

_Morrison & Hardy fought for nearly twenty minutes. At the end of it Jeff was the winner, but was hurt. Jessi & Jenni looked worried._

_After the show Jessi and Jenni went backstage to meet with some of the wrestlers. While Jessi mingled with MVP and CM Punk, Jenni went off looking for Jeff. She walked around the corner and ran smack into Jeff._

Jenni: Damn! I am sorry.

Jeff: No problem. My fault.

Jenni: I should have been looking where I was going. I am sure you are hurting and I prolly made it worse. I am really sorry.

Jeff: Wow. How much can you apologize in a minute?

Jenni: I am really…

Jeff: Sorry? I am fine. Really. You didn't do any damage.

Jenni: Are you sure?

Jeff: Yeah, I'm sure.

Jessi: Oh, I see where you ran off to. Don't blame ya.

Jenni: Shut up.

Jessi: Hi, I'm Jessi.

Jeff: The contest winner?

Jessi: Yeah.

Jeff: It's is nice to meet you.

_While Jeff and Jessi were talking Jenni went and sat on one of the large crates around the corner._

Jenni: Today was interesting…

Man: That bad?

(Jenni jumps)Jenni: Shit…yeah. That bad.

Man: It couldn't have been that bad.

Jenni: You've got no idea.

Man: Who knows.

_Jenni finally looked over at the man she was talking to. It was Edge. He was walking around on his crutches._

Jenni: Oh shit. I did realize. Do you want this seat?

Edge: No. I'm good. I've been sitting a lot lately.

Jenni: I'm sorry about you're foot.

Edge: It is okay. I will be back soon. Ready or not…

Jenni: You should wait. You don't want to get hurt again.

Edge: Yeah, but I'm itching to get back.

Jenni(quietly): Itching for you to get back.

Edge: So, what is your name, since you know who I am.

Jenni: My name is Jennifer, but I go by Jenni.

Edge: Well, it was nice to meet you, Jenni.

Jenni: Same.

(From Around the corner)

Jessi: Come on Jenni. Gotta go.

Jenni: Bye, Edge.

_Jessi and Jenni leave the arena and go home. The ride home was quiet._

Jessi: So did you have fun?

Jenni: Yeah.

Jessi: I did too. I've got tickets to Superstars Thursday, if you wanna go.

Jenni: I have to work, remember.

Jessi: Just ask off. You don't always have to be there, ya know.

Jenni: I know, but..

Jessi: But what?

Jenni: Nothing. I'm going to bed.

Jessi: Okay. Night.

Melina: Jeff? You okay?

Jeff: Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine.

Melina: You sure?

Matt: He looks dazed.

Melina: Shut up Matt.

Matt: What? I didn't do anything.

Woman: Is Jeff having a girl relapse?

Jeff: No, Trish. I'm not.

Trish Stratus: Good.

Matt, Jeff, & Melina: Trish?

Trish: What? Can I not be here?

_Matt, Jeff, Melina, & Trish stood around and talk for a while. Eventually, Melina leaves, then Matt, so it leaves Jeff and Trish._

Trish: Okay, since no one else is here. Tell me what's up.

Jeff: I don't know what you're talking about.

Trish: You can be a bad liar sometimes. There is something bothering you. What is it.

Jeff: I've found her.

Trish: Who?

Jeff: The one girl.

Trish: Okay. Lets go one step more. Have you actually talked to her?

Jeff: Yeah, for a little while.

Trish: Let me rephrase that. Have you ever talked to her, _before_ tonight?

Jeff: Once…then she passed out.

Trish: I rest my case.

Jeff: You don't understand…

Trish: Don't give me this _we have a connection_ shit! Does she even know you possible like her?

Jeff: No….

Trish: Does she have a boyfriend?

Jeff: I don't know.

Trish: Get to know her first, Jeff. Then decide if you think she is the one.

Jeff: But I know she is the one.

Trish: Right, and I'm the next Czarina of Russia.

Jeff: Whatever, princess…

_Jeff grabs his things and finally leaves the arena. He drove back to his hotel, but didn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind to rest. He kept thinking about her. When they first met, seeing her again tonight, talking to her. He couldn't wait to see her again._


	3. Hanging with the guys

_The next day, Jessi got up at eight and left the house. Jenni woke up three hours later and Jessi still wasn't back._

(Dials number)

Jenni: Jessi?

Jessi: Yeah?

Jenni: Where are you?

Jessi: Shopping.

Jenni: With out me? I'm hurt.

Jessi: Hey, I tried waking you up.

Jenni: When?

Jessi: At eight. But you didn't get up. So there.

Jenni: Well duh! It was eight in the morning! I don't function well before ten. Where are you at?

Jessi: Karl's. Then I am going to the mall.

Jenni: I will meet you at the mall in twenty minutes. Okay?

Jessi: Sounds good to me.

_Jenni hung up the phone and went and got ready. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt and her favorite pair of flip-flops, Then left for the mall._

Jessi: Okay. We are meeting her at the mall in twenty minutes.

Shannon Moore: Sounds like fun.

Matt: Shut up Shannon.

Jessi: You both behave or I'll leave you in the car.

Matt & Shannon: Okay…

_Twenty minute later Jenni was pulling into the mall parking lot and walking to the main entrance. Jessi was sitting in her car with Matt, Jeff & Shannon._

Jessi: Okay, I got a txt from Jenni. She is here.

Matt: Cool.

_All four walked into the mall to where Jenni was sitting txting people._

Jessi: You ready?

Jenni: Yeah. Oh shit! You didn't say they were gonna be here too!

Jessi: Oh? I didn't? Oh well. You're already here. Come on.

Jenni: Right. Yeah. I will go shop by myself.

Jessi: Fine we didn't want to shop with you no ways.

_Jessi, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon walked off in the other direction, while Jenni made a bee-line to Hot Topic._

Manager: Hello, stranger.

Jenni: Shut up Erik! I need new clothes. Like pronto.

Erik: For what?

Jenni: I was supposed to meet Jessi and she brought three guys with her, and I look like shit. So new clothes, pronto.

Erik: Okay. Breathe. Chazie? Jenni needs new clothes to shop with three guys.

Chazie: Whatever. Come on. We got in a new shipment of mini skirts. Oh, try this shirt on.

Jenni: When did these come in?

Chazie: Like two hours ago. You're the first to wear it. Well? What do you look like?

_Jenni walked out of the dressing room in a hot pink & black mini skirt and HIM tank top._

Jenni: I need shoes. No sluty shoes. Okay?

Chazie: Do you want sneakers, flats, or heels?

Jenni: I am shopping, Chazie. Do you honestly think I can do it in heels?

Chazie: You did say Jessi had three guys with her, right?

Jenni: Yeah, and I don't want them thinking I am a klutz.

Chazie: If they've met you already, then they know you are a klutz with out the heels. But heels it is.

Jenni: Why?

Chazie: Cause if you trip or whatever, one of them will prolly catch you, and that is a great way to get laid. You gotta remember, I have to live vicariously through you.

Jenni: You need a life.

Chazie: Not as fun.

Jenni: Thanks. How much is it?

Chazie: Tell Erik to put it on my tab.

Jenni: This isn't a bar, ya know.

Chazie: Yeah, but I get something new every day and at the end of the week I pay for everything.

Jenni: No wonder you don't have a life. You spend all you money on clothes. But thanks!

_Jenni handed Erik all the tags on her clothes and shoes and left the store. She walked around occasionally looking in a store until she got to Bath & Body Works. She couldn't resist trying to find a new lotion._

_While Jenni was in B&BW Matt & Jeff were sitting on a bench outside the store watching her search for something._

Matt: Wonder what she is looking for.

Jeff: Who knows.

Jessi: A New lotion.

Matt: Why?

Jessi: Her last boyfriend ran off with all her Midnight Way lotions, perfumes, body washes. SO she has been wanting to come out here to look for a new favorite. But I bet she will go with Sweet Pea.

Matt: Yall really care about that crap don't you?

Jessi: Yup. I am gonna go help her. Where is Shannon?

Matt & Jeff: I thought he was with you.

Jessi: Never mind. Matt, you and I are gonna go look for Shannon.

Jeff: I can help.

Jessi: No. Go help Jenni. That is a crisis for her. She could use the help.

Jeff: Girls…

_Jeff walked into B&BW, over to where Jenni was crouched at a basket on the floor._

Jeff: Looking for something in particular?

_Jenni turned to look who was talking to her. When she looked over she realized she was still on the floor and was now eye level with Jeff's crotch._

(Standing up)

Jenni: Um…nothing really.

Jeff: Oh. Well Jessi said you were having a crisis and told me to help. Matt has seemed to have lost Shannon.

Jenni: It is not a crisis. Lost Shannon? How do you loose a grown man?

Jeff: Beats the hell out of me.

Jenni: Oh…

Sales Clerk: Ok, Miss Mitchell. We do not have any Moonlight Way in stock at the moment. Is there something else you might want?

Jenni: Umm…Sweet Pea, please.

Jeff: Thought you weren't looking for anything.

Jenni: Yeah, well, I like that scent. But you're a guy. You wouldn't understand.

Security Man: Hey Jenni. Can I talk to you for a minute?

Jenni: Yeah, Scotty. What's up?

Scotty: I talked to Eddie yesterday.

Jenni: So?

Scotty: He is coming back to town.

Jenni: Good for him. I don't care.

Scotty: Okay. But if he come knocking on your door, don't say I didn't warn you.

Jenni: Why would he come to my house?

Scotty: Who knows with Eddie. Just steer clear of the bar for a couple nights.

Jenni: Scotty. I love that you are concerned, but I work at the bar. I can't steer clear of my job. Bye. Love you lots. Really.

Scotty: Really.

Jeff: Everything okay?

Jenni: Clerk: Here are you're things. A bottle of Sweet Pea Body wash, lotion, and body spray.

Jenni: Thank you.

Jessi: How could you lose him?

Matt: Eh…it isn't hard.

(matt laughs)

Jessi: Not funny. Where can he….found him!

Matt: Where?

Jessi: Over there. Flirting with those girls.

Matt: Figures. Shannon!

Shannon: Excuse me ladies. What?

Matt: We got to go. Ladies.

Girls: Hi…

(All three girls smile)

Shannon: Well then, ladies. After you.

Jessi: Sorry. The girls stay here.

Girl 1:And who are you to stop us.

Jessi: Hey Scotty!

Scotty: What is up Jess?

Jessi: This is how I plan to stop you. You follow us, I tell Scotty that you are stalking us.

Girl 2: That is not fair.

Jessi: Guess what, I don't care

_Jessi, Shannon, and Matt walked back to B&BW to get Jeff and Jessi before they left the mall_


	4. The Bar

_Jenni and Jessi were sitting on their couch when there was a knock at the door._

Jenni: Who the hell is that?

Jessi: Don't know. Go look.

(Jenni gets up)

Jenni: Hello?

Shannon: Miss me?

Jenni: It is for you Jes.

_Jessi got up from the couch and walked over to the door._

Jessi: Shannon! (hugs him) What are you doing here?

Shannon: We're bored...

Jessi: Bored? You're bored? (laughs)

Shannon: Yes. We get bored, surprisingly. (laughs) Want to hang out?

Jessi: Promise not to run off again. Cause I wont com looking for you.

Shannon: Promise!

Jessi: Okay. Let me get Jenni and we can leave.

Shannon: Okay.

_Jessi went up stairs and found Jenni in her room reading a book._

Jessi: Come on. We are going out!

Jenni: Have fun.

Jessi: You too.

_Jessi started jerking on Jenni's arm trying to pull her off the bed. With no success._

Jessi: Use your dead weight elsewhere. Please? (give puppy dog face)

Jenni: No.

Jessi: Pwease...(give the face again)

Jenni: No.

Jessi: Pwetty Pwease?

Jenni: No!

Shannon: You take to long.

_Shannon walked into Jenni's room and picked her up off the bed and walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs and out the door to Matt & Jeff's car._

Shannon: Here. You take her, and I will take Jessi.

Matt&Jeff: Deal

Jenni: Can I object?

Matt: Go right ahead.

Jenni: I object...

Jeff: Over ruled. In the car!

_Jeff pushed Jenni towards the car with ease even though she struggled. Once in the car Mat climbed in the drivers seat and followed Shannon down the drive way._

Jenni: Where are we going?

Matt: Some bar...

Jenni: And ya'll couldn't drink by yourselves?

Matt: We like beautiful company. (laughs)

Jenni: Remind me to hit you when we stop.

_Matt finally parked the car in the bar parking lot._

Jenni: Great...

Matt: What?

Jenni: I work here...

Jeff: Whoo-hoo...free beer..

Jenni: Not on your life. Cause it come out of my pay-check.

Matt: Damn..

Jessi: Come on!

_Jenni, Matt, and Jeff follow behind Jessi into the bar. Jessi starts to walk over to her usual table when Jenni stops her._

Jenni: Upstairs...

Jessi: OKAY!!

_Jessi immediately takes off towards the stairs at the end of the bar with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon following behind her. Jenni walks behind the bar and grabs a beer for everyone before heading up the stairs herself._

Matt: This is nice.

Jenni: That is why it is VIP. (laughs)

Matt: Nice...(phone rings) Hello? Go up stairs...bye)

Jessi: Who was that?Matt: Guys from work...they are coming to join us.

Jessi: Who?Matt: Randy, Punk, Morrison, Helms, and Edge. Gail, Maria, Melina, and Trish is supposed to some.

Jessi: Wow...

Jenni: Behave yourself...

Jessi: Shut up!

Jenni: Hey...I didn't even want to be here. I was quite content at home.

Shannon: You don't live if you stay at home.

Jenni: Shut up...

Shannon: Ouch...

_Jenni walks over to the small bar and sits down. Jeff walks over to her while everyone else shows up._

Jeff: You okay?

Jenni: Fine. (takes a drink)

Jeff: Sure?

Jenni: Yup.

Jeff: Okay...

_Jeff gets up and walks back over to his brother. Trish walks over to Jeff and pulls him aside to talk to him._

Trish: You talk to her?

Jeff: She wont talk...

Trish: Then she mustn't be the _one_.

Jeff: I know she is...

Trish: Then get her to talk...

Jeff: But...

Trish: Do it!

_Trish walks back over to the group and starts talking to Jessi. John notices Jenni at the bar and walks over to her and sits down next to her._

John: Hello.

Jenni: Hi.

John: Why are you be yourself?Jenni: Felt like it.

John: I'm John...

Jenni: Morrison. I know. And I don't want to come off as a bitch, but I want to be left alone.

John: Okay...

_As john gets up to leave Jeff takes his seat._

Jenni: Really? Do I have to shout the fact I want to be left alone?

Jeff: Sorry...but I really want to know what's wrong.

Jenni: Nothing. Just thinking.

Jeff: About?Jenni: Nothing in particular.

Jeff: Does it have anything to do with what that security guard said?

Jenni: You want a cookie since you guessed right to first time? (laughs)

Jeff: As long as it is Chocolate Chip. (Laughs)

Jenni: Nice. Well you are in luck, because those are the only kind of cookies I eat. (laughs)

Jeff: Cool.

_Across the room Morrison is fuming that Jeff is having a conversation with Jenni._

Melina: What is you problem?

John: Nothing..

Melina: Bullshit! You are glaring daggers at Jeff, what did he do now.

John: **He** is talking to her. She basically kicks me to the curb and she will have a conversation with **him**. I am the Shaman of Sexy for the love of god!

Jessi: Don't take it personal, but she doesn't like you all that much. Besides, she has been a Hardy Boy fan since they started in the WWE.

Matt: Really?

Jessi: Surprisingly, she still liked you during your whole "Mattitude Era" thing. She is a MFer at heart.

Matt: Sweet!

Jessi: Her favorite though, is Jeff. Which is probably why she is talking to him. Other than you, Matt, she would probably only talk to Edge.

Edge: Really? And why is that?

Jessi: She will never admit it, but, she was a hardcore E&C fan.

Shannon: You're kidding?!

Jessi: Nope.

(everyone starts laughing)

_Back over at the bar Jeff and Jenni turn around to figure out why everyone is laughing. Jessi just smiles and waves at Jenni._

Jeff: What was that about?

Jenni: If i know Jessi, she said something about me.

Jeff: Good or bad.

Jenni: Depends. By they are laughing, it probably has something to do with E&C.

Jeff: What?

Jenni: You know. Edge & Christian...

Jeff: Yeah...I know...you were a fan?

Jenni: Um....maybe...

Jeff: Okay...I'm not gonna laugh at that....

Jenni: Thank you...

Jeff: So who else are you a fan of?

Jenni: Well...Trish, while she was still there. Um...I am a MFer are heart....and you.

Jeff: I feel special..

Jenni: At least you didn't say pretty...I would have to hit you...

Jeff: Oh you mean. 'I feel pretty...oh so pretty'

(Jenni reaches over and punches him in the arm)

Jeff: Damn...that hurt..

Jenni: Aren't you supposed to be tough...or something?

Jeff: Uh...i was joking then...

Jenni: Sure....


	5. Bowling

Matt: Who's up for some bowling?

Jessi: I fail at bowling...

Matt: You can be my partner...Anyone else?

Jenni: What's going on?

Matt: Bowling? Yay or Nay?

Jenni: Yay...I guess.

Matt: Awesome.

_Everyone left the bar and got into their cars and drove across town to the bowling alley. The teams were: Matt&Jessi, Jeff&Jenni, CM Punk&Gail, Randy&Maria, John&Melina, Shannon&Trish, and Edge&Shane._

Matt: You ready to lose?

Jeff: You are going down my brother.

Jenni: Over confidence usually leads to failure.

Jeff: Nah...If we don't win. It will be a close second.

Jenni: We'll see.

_The first team up was Matt & Jessi. Matt bowled a strike. They continued bowling through all ten frames._

Jenni: Okay. Who's number one?

Matt: That would be...You & Jeff...with 207 collectively.

Jeff: What I tell ya? (laughs)

Jenni: Whatever...what are the other scores?

Matt: In second is Edge & Shane, third is Shannon & Trish, fourth is Punk & Gail, fifth is John & Melina, Me & Jessi took sixth, and Randy & Maria take seventh.

Gail: Wow...beat by a gimp...(laughs0Edge: Shut up...(laughs)

Jeff: What now?

John: We have to head back to the hotel. We leave tomorrow.

Jessi: Damn. I was having so much fun too.

Matt: Come with us...

Jessi: Okay..

Jenni: Job.

Jessi: What?

Jenni: You have a job. Remember. A 9-5 M-F job that you wanted so bad?

Jessi: Damn!

Matt: That sucks...

Jessi: It does in this occasion. But I make good money, so it isn't that bad. Jenni on the other hand can take off willy-nilly if she wants.

Jenni: Cannot and you know it.

Jessi: Whatever. You've done it before.

Jenni: What? When?

Jessi: This past winter. You wanted to go skiing but you had to work. So you called Todd and told him you were coming in for the weekend. And when you got back, what happened? Nothing.

Jenni: Not true.

Jessi: What happened?

Jenni: Um...He told me to give him notice next time i did something like that...

Jessi: SEE! I would have been fired. Todd likes you too much.

Jenni: Yeah. Since his daughter skipped town a few years ago he treats me like I'm his flesh and blood.

Jessi: Than can skip town as long as she come back!

Jenni: I am sure if i just up and left with the WWE for a few days Todd would have a heart attack and chain me to the bar.

Jeff: Sounds like Fun...let's try it.

_Jeff grabbed Jenni by the waist and threw her over his shoulder and walked out to the car and put her in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat and driving back to her house._

Jenni: What are you doing?

Jeff: Legalized Kidnapping….

Jenni: What?

Jeff: Matt is going to call your boss….and then you are coming with us.

_Jeff ran up the stairs to Jenni's room and found a large suitcase and started throwing clothes into it. Jenni finally reached her room. If she wanted to stop Jeff, she wouldn't have been able to. As she walked into her room, Jeff was walking out and towards the bathroom. Jenni followed him in and told him which of her things to pack._

Jeff: Okay. Now that that is done. Let's go!

_Jeff grabbed Jenni by the wrist and ran down the stairs and out to the car. Jeff put her suitcase in the trunk of his rental car and climbed in the driver's seat and drove off to the hotel._


	6. Chinese at the Hotel

Jessi: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Matt: She will be gone a grand total of five days. She will get annoyed with us quickly. Promise.

Jessi: Okay…and Todd said it was okay?

Matt: Yes. He also said that if you wanted to make extra cash you could pick up her shift while she was gone.

Jessi: And fail miserably….I don't think so. (laughs)

Matt: You wouldn't fail miserably.

Jenni: yeah she would. You can let go of me now.

Jeff: I guess…

Matt: What is going on?

Jenni: Let's see. He hasn't let go of my wrist since we left my house. I really think he is afraid I am going to run away. Or something.

Trish: Or something.

Jenni: Huh?

Trish: Nothing. Look Vince doesn't have a problem with her coming with us, but he isn't paying for another room tonight. So she needs to find someone to room with for tonight.

Jeff: She can stay in here.

Trish: With you?

Jenni: What?!

Jeff: Yeah. I can take the couch. It's no problem.

Jenni: that's okay. I can just meet you here in the morning.

Jeff: Right….you will 'oversleep' and you will 'promise' to do it the next time we are in town. Not happening.

Jessi: You know what's scary? He is prolly right.

Jenni: Not helping Jessi.

Jessi: What?

Jenni: Never mind. I will take the couch, you can have the bed.

Jeff: No…

Matt: Shut up long enough so we can decide what to do for dinner.

Jenni: I will deal with that. I know a place that will deliver for free.

Jessi: Jen…

Jenni: What?

_Jenni left the room as she pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial number._

Jeff: What's going on?

Jessi: She is ordering Chinese. The thing is, the guy who delivers the food has a mondo crush on her, so he never takes a tip.

Jeff: Sweet.

Matt: Not sweet.

Jessi: I agree.

Jenni: Okay it will be about thirty minutes.

Jessi: You get the usual?

Jenni: and then some.

Trish: What is the usual?

Jessi: One serving of everything on the bar.

Jeff&Matt: Jesus Christ. That is a lot of food.

Jenni: And since I usually call on Wednesdays for 'the usual' I get a discount.

Shannon: Lucky.

Jenni: I know.

_Everyone sat around and talked while they waited for the food. At around 7pm there was a knock on the door._

Jenni: Got it.

Jeff: no. It's okay. I got it.

_Jenni sat back down and continued with her conversation with Matt and Trish._

Jeff: Jenni?

Jenni: huh?

Jeff: Can you come here.

Jenni: Sure.

_Jenni got up form the couch and walked over to the door where Jeff was standing._

Jenni: What's up?

Jeff: This….

Jenni: Hi Zach. What's up.

Zach: I had to make sure you were still here.

Jenni: I really don't think they would kidnap me for Chinese food.

Zach: You never know.

Jenni: Okay. Thanks. How much is it?

Zach: $74.83.

Jeff: Holy shit. Please tell me that is with tip.

Zach: Nope.

Jeff: how much is it with tip included. She said this place is across town.

Zach: Um….

Jenni: Zach hasn't taken a tip from me in almost two years.

Jeff: Holy shit….

Jenni: Yup.

Zach: It doesn't matter.

Jeff: yeah. It does. You take the food. I will take care of this.

_Jenni grabbed the food from Zach and walked back into the hotel room. A few minutes later Jeff came back and sat down and they started eating._

Jenni: I take it you gave him a tip?

Jeff: Yeah. He damn near had a heart attack too.

Jenni&Jessi: How much did you give him?

Jeff: A hundred.

Jenni: What!

Jeff: A hundred.

Jenni: You gave him a $26 tip?

Jeff: Yup.

Jenni: You are probably his new favorite person. He doesn't make that much in tips in a week.

Matt: Wow.


	7. Night

**Everyone had finished eating and had gone to their rooms. Jessi had gone home for the night leaving Jenni in Jeff's room. Jenni grabbed her night clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower before she went to bed.**

**Jenni finished her shower and put on her night clothes, a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top. She put her clothes in her bag and walked over to the bed. As she was pulling back the covers Jeff walked back into the room**

**Jeff walked into the room and a saw Jenni in her night clothes.**

_**Jenni: Night Jeff.**_

_**Jeff: Um...Huh?**_

_**Jenni: I said Night.**_

_**Jeff: Oh…um…night.**_

_**Jeff walked over to the couch and sat down looking over at the TV. Jenni climbed in bed and turned out the light. The only light was coming from the TV Jeff was staring at.**_

_**At around two in the morning a storm rolled through town. It jolted Jenni awake. She sat up in the bed and looked around. Jeff was still on the couch and the TV was still one.**_

_**(Flash of Lightening)(Jenni jumps)**_

**Jeff: You okay?**

**Jenni: You're still awake?**

**Jeff: Can't sleep.**

**Jenni: I told you to take the bed. Here.**

_**Jenni starts to stand up.**_

**Jeff: No. Go back to bed.**

**Jenni: It's fine. I can sleep on the couch.**

_**Jenni got up from the bed and walked over to the couch where Jeff was sitting. Jenni reached out and grabbed his hand and started pulling on his arm, but he didn't move. Jeff took his other hand and put it on top of her and pulled her on top of him.**_

**Jenni: Jeff…**

**Jeff: Why are you awake?**

**Jenni: storm. I don't sleep well during them.**

**Jeff: Sorry.**

**Jenni: It's okay.**

_**Jeff ran his hand up Jenni's arm then back down it again.**_

**Jenni: Jeff…**

**Jeff: I told Trish I had found her. The one person everyone searches for.**

**Jenni: Jeff, what are you talking about?**

_**Jeff didn't answer her verbally. He leaned up and kissed Jenni. It was a simple kiss until he deepened it. Jenni let out a soft moan as Jeff stood and carried her back over to the bed. He set her down on the bed and broke the kiss. Jeff kissed her one more time before he started walking back over to the couch.**_

**Jenni: Jeff?**

**Jeff: What?**

**Jenni: Sleep in the bed.**

**Jeff: I'm not letting you take the couch.**

**Jenni: I never said anything about taking the couch that time.**

**Jeff: You sure?**

**Jenni: I don't like storms. Jessi and I usually stay together when it storms. Please?**

**Jeff: Okay.**

_**Jeff walked back over to the bed and climbed in on the other side of Jenni. He turned over on his side facing away from Jenni. Jenni rolled over so she was facing his back. She started tracing his Hardy Boyz tattoo as she fell asleep.**_

**Jeff: You keep doing that, and you are probably going to wish I stayed on the couch.**

**Jenni: Is that a threat or a promise? (giggled)Jeff: Sleep.**

**Jenni: Look at me.**

_**Jeff rolled over to where he was facing Jenni.**_

**Jeff: Happy?**

**Jenni: Jerk. But yes.**

_**Jenni kissed Jeff one more time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jeff smiled at Jenni even though she was already asleep. He laid his arm across her waist and pulled her closer to himself, then fell asleep.**_


	8. The Bus Ride

_Jeff woke up the next morning alone in the bed. He sat up and ran his hand across his face and looked around. The TV was still on from the night before. He was about to climb out of bed when the bathroom door opened._

Jenni: You are a deep sleeper.

Jeff: What?

Jenni: Your phone alarm went off three times before I shut it off.

Jeff: Oh….I don't remember setting it though.

Jenni: Well it is 7:30am. What time do you have to leave?

Jeff: _We_ leave at 9.

Jenni: That gives you a hour and a half to get ready and eat. So move!

_Jeff smiled and got out of bed. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later he came out, running a towel through his hair. Jenni was sitting at the table with her foot in the chair painting her toe nails._

Jeff: Get bored?

Jenni: For a guy, you take long showers…and I've wanted to paint them for weeks.

Jeff: Well then. When you are done we can go get something to eat.

Jenni: Deal.

_Jenni finished painting her nails and put on a pair of flip flops and followed Jeff out of the room to the restaurant down stairs._

Jenni: So where are ya'll going next?

Jeff: _We _are going to Austin, Texas.

Jenni: Sounds like fun.

Man: Mr. Hardy?

Jeff: Yea?

Man: Have you brought your things down? They are loading the charter bus.

Jeff: No. Everything is still in the room.

Man: Okay.

Jenni: Charter bus?

Jeff: Cheaper than flying actually. Not everybody takes it. At least half the roster will fly. Those who have their cars will drive. It is usually the North Carolina Crew, a few other guys and most of the divas who aren't….well…divas. (laughs)

Jenni: (laughs) Nice.

_They both finished eating and Jeff paid for the food. As they were leaving the restaurant Jenni started heading for the elevators._

Jeff: Where you going?

Jenni: To get my things.

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: To leave..

Jeff: Nope. You're stuff has been packed on the bus.

Jenni: What?!

Jeff: Yup. Let's go!

_Jeff picked Jenni up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the hotel to the bus. The bus driver opened the door and Jeff walked on the bus with Jenni still on his shoulder. It wasn't until he got to his seat that he set her down._

Jeff: Stay…

Jenni: I'm not a dog…

Jeff: But you'll run. Stay…

Jenni: Like I could go far without my clothes…

Jeff: True…

_Jeff walked off the bus and back into the hotel. While he was gone Cody Rhodes and John Cena got on the bus. They noticed Jenni right away._

Cody: Hello…

Jenni: Hi.

Cody: I don't believe I've seen you around before? You a new Diva?

Matt: Leave her alone Rhodes.

Cody: What'd I do. I'm just making small talk.

Matt: Take your small talk else where.

Cody: Whatever.

Matt: Sorry about him…

Jenni: It's okay. I figured all you high profile wrestlers would fly.

Matt: Cheap. I don't have to pay for this.

Jenni: Nice. Did you see Jeff at all? He just kinda left me here.

Matt: He went to go get your bags from the room.

Jenni: What?!

Matt: Yeah. Didn't he tell you?

Jenni: He told me our things were already packed on the bus.

Matt: Wow…okay…

_Matt tried hard not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. Jenni looked at him like was crazy but couldn't help but laugh herself. She should have know better than to believe Jeff. Jeff finally got everything down to the lobby and got back on the bus to find both Jenni and Matt laughing hysterically._

Jeff: What did you do to her?

Matt: What? Oh nothing.

Jenni: Just laughing at my stupidity…

Jeff: What stupidity?

Matt: The fact that she believed you when you said ya'lls stuff was already on the bus.

_Jeff just looked at both of them like they were crazy. Before he could say anything else everyone climbed on the bus and they started on their drive to Austin. Jenni was looking out the window most of the time. This is the farthest she's been from home…without family. Jeff was sitting, talking with Matt and Shane was talking with one of the Divas. Jenni was only slightly aware that there was someone sitting next to her now._

Adam: Bored yet?

Jenni: You've got no idea.

Adam: Eh…it gets better.

Jenni: I'm sure….

Adam: So why'd you decided to travel with us?

Jenni: I didn't have choice. I was told I was.

Adam: What?

Jenni: Yeah. Jeff calls it 'Legalized Kidnapping' (laughs).

Adam: Legalized Kidnapping?

Jenni: Yup. While Jeff was throwing my clothes into a suitcase, Matt called my boss and told him I would be with ya'll. Can't kidnap someone if people know where they are at.

Adam: Well Then.

Jenni: Yup. I figured I would go for two or three days before I flew back home.

Adam: Maybe you will find something to keep you on the road longer.

Jenni: Doubt it.

Adam: You never know.

_Adam stood up and limped up to where Jericho was sitting and started talking to him. After another twenty minutes Jeff came back and talked to Jenni._

Jeff: Having fun yet?

Jenni: (sarcastically) Oh yeah…

Jeff: It gets better. We are flying to the next city.

Jenni: Whoo….long ride vs. flying….can't wait.

Jeff: What's wrong?

Jenni: Flying maybe faster, but I hate to fly…but I think I would shoot myself if I had to ride to another city on a charter bus.

Jeff: Ok. I wont get you a window seat. Promise…

Jenni: Funny…

Jeff: I try.

_They carried on with their conversation for another ten-fifteen minutes before Matt called Jeff back up to his seat. Adam made his way back to Jenni's seat and sat down and started talking to her. Twenty minutes into their conversation, Jenni fell asleep on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled to himself, before he, too, fell asleep._

_The bus pulled up at the hotel around five in the afternoon. Adam woke up and hobbled off the bus. Jeff came back and woke Jenni up._

Jeff: Morning sunshine.

Jenni: I know we didn't drive all night.

Jeff: Yeah I know. Come on. We're here.

_Jenni stood and stretched before following Jeff off the bus. Jeff grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel and up to the front desk to get the room keys, while Jenni leaned against the wall next to the elevators. Jeff got the keys and walked over to the elevator. They both got on the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor._

Jeff: Here we are.

Jenni: My room or yours?Jeff: Ours…

_Jeff walked into the room before Jenni could protest. He threw the bags on the floor next to the dresser and walked in the bathroom. Jenni was still tired. She climbed on the bed and fell asleep quickly. Jeff walked out of the bathroom to find Jenni asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself. There was knock at the door. Jeff walked over and answers it._

Jeff: Yup?

Matt: You two ready?

Jeff: She is passed out.

Matt: Wake her up…

Jeff: She didn't sleep well last night and I doubt the bus ride was any better. I'm gonna leave a note in case she wakes up while I'm gone.

_Jeff walks over to the small table and leaves a note before he leaves the room with his brother. It was another twenty minutes before Jenni woke up. She looked around the room, but didn't see or hear Jeff. She finally got up out of the bed and saw the note on the table._

Jenni: 'Jenni, gone out with the guys. You looked like you were enjoying your nap. See you when I get back. -Jeff'. Okay. Now I'm bored.

_Jenni flopped down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. She didn't find anything interesting. She turned off the TV and sighed. She finally decided she would walk around for a little while. She grabbed her room key and left. She walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the down button._

_The elevator finally arrived. The doors opened to reveal Adam walking off._

Jenni: Aren't you supposed to be on crutches?

Adam: For long distances.

_Jenni just gave him a skeptical look._

Adam: Okay. So I'm supposed to be on them. I have been on them for three months now. I'm tired of it.

Jenni: Not an excuse.

Adam: Why do you care? I highly doubt you are a fan that cares. Shit. You are running around with Jeff fucking Hardy. By the way, why aren't you with him now?

Jenni: One, you don't know who I am and am not a fan of, two I was basically kidnapped by the man, and three he left me sleeping while **he** went out with **his** friends. So there.

Adam: Well then. What are you doing now?

Jenni: Probably going to the bar.

Adam: You can do that in your room. Vince pays for everything.

Jenni: I don't like being alone.

Adam: I can fix that. I am ordering movies off pay-per-view, care to join?

Jenni: Why not. I got nothing better planned.

_Jenni followed Adam down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door and hobbled over to the couch and turned on the TV. Jenni closed the door and joined him on the couch._

Adam: See if you find anything interesting. I am going to order room service. You want anything in particular?

Jenni: Okay. Um….how bout a cheeseburger with everything minus onions?

Adam: A girl with an appetite…nice.

_Jenni laughed at the comment. Most of the time she was chastised for her appetite. She grabbed the remote off the couch and started looking through the movie titles. Adam got off the phone with room service but didn't leave the bed._

Adam: Said it would take about thirty minutes. Find anything?

Jenni: Nope…

Adam: Toss it here. Let's see if I can…

_Jenni tossed the remote to Adam. While he was looking through the movie titles there was a knock at the door followed by a 'room service' call._


	9. Movie Night

Jenni: You find anything?

Adam: How about….Saw IV?

Jenni: Um...no.

Adam: My bloody Valentine?

Jenni: Something other than horror?

Adam: But horror movies are good….

Jenni: No…

Adam: How about Nightmare on Elem Street?

Jenni: NO! No Horror movies!

Adam: Fine…what about…Underworld Evolution?

Jenni: That works. I like that movie. Here is the food.

_Jenni rolled the food cart over to the end of the bed before she walked into the bathroom to pee. Adam started the movie while she was in there. Five minutes later, Jenni walked out and climbed on the other side of the bed. She grabbed her hamburger, then looked up at the TV._

Jenni: What did I tell you about horror movies! Really?

Adam: I haven't seen it in a while….Please?

Jenni: Fine but if I freak it is your problem…

Adam: You are going to love it…

Jenni: Some how I doubt that.

_Adam hit play again and Saw IV started playing again. Jenni never ate her hamburger. She spent the majority of the night jumping and screaming or burying her head in Adam's shoulder. Once the movie finished he turned the TV back on cable channels and they watched The Mummy Returns._

Jenni: See why I don't watch horror movies…I didn't eat my burger…

Adam: Eat it now…

Jenni: It is cold it will taste funny…

Adam: Wow…just eat it…

Jenni: Fine.

_Jenni picked up the plate and started eating the burger. She ate the majority of it before she put the plate back on the cart. The movie had just started when the turned it on and Jenni was getting tired. It was almost ten o'clock when the movie went off. She had dozed a few times during the movie, and being too tired now, she fell asleep. In Adam's bed, in Adam's arms._

* * *

**A/N: Okay I promised a question. It is obvious Jeff has some kind of feelings for Jenni, but it looks like Adam (Edge) has some too. So here is the question. Should Jenni be with Jeff or with Adam. The contest will end on May 17, 2010. Much Live. The next chapter will go up sometime the week of the 17th. 3**


	10. Breakfast

_Jenni woke up around 2am. She was still in Adam's arms and Adam was still asleep. Jenni wiggled out of his grasp and got up. She found her shoes and put them on her feet. Before she left she kissed Adam on the forehead._

_Jenni slipped the keycard in the door and walked in. Jeff was passed out on the couch. By the looks of it, he was watching TV waiting on her. Jenni smiled to herself and grabbed an extra blanket and covered him up. She stripped from her clothes and put on her nightclothes and climbed in the bed and went back to sleep._

_Jeff woke up at 8am. He was still on the couch from the night before. He stood and stretched his back before turning off the TV. He looked at his phone, still nothing from her. Jeff was about to call Jenni's cell phone when the bathroom door opened._

Jenni: Morning sunshine.

Jeff: Morning…

Jenni: What?

Jeff: Did you just get back?

Jenni: Nope.

Jeff: Where were you?

Jenni: You went out with friends, I went out with people. Don't worry.

Jeff: Okay.

_Jeff grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he started the shower and got in, there was a knock at the hotel room door. Jenni got up from the couch and answered it. It was Adam._

Jenni: Hey…

Adam: Hey…what time did you leave?

Jenni: Around 2. I woke up and came back here.

Adam: Okay. I was wondering, if you aren't busy tonight, if you wanted to go out to the club with a few of us?

Jenni: Yeah. That sounds like fun. And you cant scare me shitless with horror movies.

Adam: I enjoyed it…

Jenni: Wipe that smirk off your face. Our next movie night, it is going to Chick Flick city.

_Jenni closed the door to a shocked Adam. Jenni giggled to herself as she walked back to the couch. She was pulling on her sneakers when Jeff walked out of the bathroom, shirtless. Jenni tried not to stare, but damn he was hot._

Jeff: You want to grab something to eat with the guys before we go to the arena?

Jenni: yeah. That is fine.

_Jeff got dressed, grabbed the room key, his phone and his wallet. Jenni grabbed her bag, a room key and her phone and followed Jeff out of the room. Just before Jeff closed the door, he grabbed Jenni's purse and tossed it back in the room._

Jenni: Hey! I need that!

Jeff: Not for breakfast.

Jenni: You are not paying for me!

Jeff: It depends…

_Jeff shrugged and walked down the hall to the elevator. Jenni caught up to him just as the doors opened to Reveal Matt and Shane. Jenni got on and stood on the opposite side as Jeff. Jeff only smirked and hit the lobby button._

Matt: What did you do to her?

Jeff: Nothing.

Jenni: Liar…

Matt: (laughs) What'd he do?

Jenni: He took my purse from me!

_Matt gave his brother a weird look._

Jeff: Not like that! I threw it back in the room.

Jenni: Jerk! It had all of my money in it.

Jeff: You don't need it for breakfast.

Jenni: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PAY FOR ME!

Jeff: Depends…

_Again Jeff walked off leaving Jenni confused as all as the doors opened to let them off the elevator. Jenni caught up to them as the left the hotel. They climbed in Shane's rental car and drove down the road to an IHOP._

_Everyone exited the car and walked into the restaurant. They had a table away from most of the patrons. A few minutes later the waitress walked over and got the drink orders._

Jeff: Coffee? You don't look like a coffee drinker.

Jenni: If you want to keep me from killing you before noon, I'm gonna need it.

_Matt and Shane laughed at this, Jeff giving them a death glare, which only made them laugh harder. The waitress returned with their drinks and started getting the orders._

Jenni: I will get the all you can eat pancakes.

Waitress: Okay. I will get that out to you soon.

_As the waitress walked off, all three guys stared at Jenni._

Jenni: What?

Matt: Hungry?

Jenni: Shut up!

_All of them laughed, including Jenni. The waitress came back with their food. They all ate and talked for the next hour. When everyone was done, Jenni had eaten a total of 9 pancakes. The waitress came back with the tickets and cleared the rest of the dishes._

Matt: Cards…

_Matt, Jeff and Shane pulled out their credit cards and put them in Shane's hat. Matt turned the hat towards Jenni._

Matt: Pick one.

_Jenni smiled and reached in the hat and grabbed a card and pulled it out. It was Jeff's. All three laughed and Jeff walked up to the front counter to pay._

Jenni: Okay. Maybe it isn't that bad to have him pay.

_They all left and climbed back in Shane's car and drove to the arena._


	11. What Actually Happened?

_Jenni followed Jeff to his locker room and sat down on the couch. After being in there for twenty minutes Jenni got bored._

Jenni: There has got to be something to do.

Jeff: Walk around. You are a big girl. (smirk)

Jenni: Jerk. (smirk)

_Jeff threw a pillow at Jenni as she got up. The pillow hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and grabbed the pillow. She jumped on top of Jeff and started hitting him with the pillow._

Jeff: That's cheating!

Jenni: Not in my book!

_Jeff grabbed the pillow from behind his head and started hitting Jenni with it. This went on for about five minutes when Matt walked in._

Matt: Do I want to know?

Jenni: Probably not…

Matt: Didn't think so. I figured I would save you from my brother, but I think it is him that needs to be saved…

Jenni: Cute. But you can still save me.

_Jeff hit Jenni with the pillow again and smiled at her. Jenni hit him across the face with her pillow one more time and jumped up and ran behind Matt when Jeff threw the pillow, which hit Matt in the face._

Matt: I am gonna be adult about this and walk away.

Jenni: Or you could be childish with me and we can double team him…

_Jenni smiled as she grabbed the pillow off the ground and handed it to Matt. Matt smiled at her and looked over at Jeff with a smirk on his face. Jeff had mock horror on his face. Jenni took a step forward when Matt hit her with the pillow. Jeff jerked hers away from her and hit her with it._

Jenni: This falls under cheating!

_Jenni tried to fight back, so she ended up running out of the room. Jeff followed her out of the room with his pillow. Matt fell back laughing. Jenni ran through the halls looking for anyone to hide behind._

_Jenni turned the corner and spotted Adam. He was sitting with John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and John Morrison. Jenni made a bee line for them and sat down next to Cena._

Cena: Do I want to…

_Before he could get the question out. Jeff rounded the corner and skidded to a halt._

Jeff: Talk about cheating.

Jenni: Is not. You and Matt are jerks!

Cena: What is going on?

Jenni: Jeff threw a pillow at me, so I started a pillow fight. And I told Matt that we should gang up on Jeff, well he turned on me and they started hitting me with the pillows. So I ran out of the room and sat here.

Cena: That bored?

Jenni: You have no idea.

_Everyone chuckled at that comment. Jeff walked back to his room and Jenni stayed at the table with the guys. Anything was better than going back to the room and being jumped again._

Cena: Okay, so what was going on in your room last night Adam. I walked by and all I heard was some poor girl screaming.

_Adam chuckled at the comment and Jenni could tell by the look on his face he was gonna make a sex joke. She sat back and listened._

_Before Adam said anything he caught the look on Jenni's face and decided against the joke._

Adam: Nothing.

Cena: Bullshit.

Adam: Really nothing happened.

Cena: Why don't I believe you?

Jenni: You should he may be a jerk, but he Is telling the truth.

Cena: And you know this how? Eavesdropping?

Jenni: No. I was the one screaming.

_Everyone gave her a shocked look. Some because she was in the room with Adam and the other for the fact that she admitted to being in there with him __**and**__ screaming._

Jenni: Remove your minds from the gutters. We were watching Saw IV.

Adam: She is a chicken.

Jenni: Jerk…

Adam: I try.

_Jenni leaned over and smacked him upside the head. Adam looked over at her and she was smirking. Everyone else was laughing._

Adam: Shut up!

_Adam stood and hobbled off down the hall. Jenni got up and followed him. She found him sitting on one of the giant crates._

Jenni: Did I bruise you ego?

Adam: No…

Jenni: That right there says I did. (smiles)

Adam: No you didn't.

Jenni: SO I ruined your reputation of being a man slut?

Adam: Really? That hurts…

Jenni: I'm sorry. I kiss it make it better.

_Jenni leaned up and kissed Adam's cheek. Adam just looked at her._

Jenni: Better?

Adam: I guess….

Jenni: Aw…I guess I really did a number on that ego…huh.

_Jenni smiled and leaned up and kissed his other cheek, then his forehead. She pulled back and just looked at him before she kissed his lips._

_Jenni pulled away quickly and then walked off back towards Jeff's locker room. She didn't even bother knocking on the door, she just burst right in._

_Jeff jumped when the door opened and was slammed shut. He turned around to see what was going on and saw Jenni. She was just staring at him._

Jeff: What?

Jenni: Umm...clothes…you need them..

_Jenni was turning red and she handed Jeff a pair or pants. Jeff looked down. He had just got out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist, which was now on the floor._

_Jeff grabbed the pants from her and walked back in the bathroom. A few seconds later he came back out. Jenni was sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Jeff went and sat down beside her._

Jeff: You okay?

Jenni: Yeah. Just had a girl moment. I will be okay.

Jeff: Okay. Look there are a few of us that are going out tonight clubbing. You want to come?

Jenni: Sure.

_Even though she had already told Adam she would go, she took the safe bet and told Jeff she would. This meant she could ride with him and be close to him, which should keep Adam at bay and vise versa. Hopefully._


	12. The Club

_Jenni stayed in Jeff's room until the end of the show. After his match, he came back to the room and went into the bathroom and showered. He came out in a pair of jeans and a Hardy t-shirt. He grabbed his bag and opened the door letting Jenni walk out first. Jenni followed him to Shane's car. Matt and Shane were already in the car. Jenni climbed in and they drove off to the hotel._

_Once at the hotel they all walked off to their respective rooms. Jenni followed Jeff up to their room. Jeff walked in, threw his bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom. Jenni started getting ready to go out with everybody._

_Jeff leaned up against the sink._

Jeff: Come on man, just kiss her!

_Jeff opened the door and walked out into the room. Jenni was dressed and ready for the club. Jeff looked her over. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder shirt and black stilettos. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Jeff walked over to her and tapped her shoulder._

Jeff: Hey Jenn?

Jenni: Huh?

_When Jenni turned around Jeff captured her lips in a heated kiss. Jenni wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved to her hips. They broke apart momentarily to breath before he kissed her again._

_The knock at the door was what broke them apart for the second time._

Jeff: Yeah…

Matt: You…ready?

Jenni: Um…almost. Got to do my make up. I will meet you down stairs.

Matt: Okay. Come on Jeff.

Jeff: Got put shoes on. Hold on.

Matt: Whatever. I will see you both downstairs.

_Jeff closed the door about the time that Jenni closed the bathroom door. Jeff fell back on the bed and sighed._

_Jenni peaked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff fall back on the bed. She sighed to herself and closed the door back. She put on her makeup and walked back into the room. Jeff was still on the bed staring up at the ceiling._

Jenni: You ready?

Jeff: Um...yeah.

Jenni: Okay. You got a key?

Jeff: Yeah.

_Jeff and Jenni walked down the hall to the elevator. The stood on either side of the elevator and didn't say a word. The doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. Matt and Shane were sitting in the lounge talking. When Jenni walked over they stopped and looked at her. Shane's mouth drop when he saw her._

Jenni: You okay Shane? Loss of fine motor skills?

Shane: Um…yeah….sorry. You look…fantastic.

Jenni: Thanks…

Matt: now that you are done. Can we go?

Jenni: in a hurry?

Matt: No. I just don't want to see my brother and my best friend ogle you any more.

Jenni: Gee Matt. You really know how to make a girl feel good.

Jeff: Ignore him. Shane's girlfriend is coming tonight so that kinda leaves him on the outs.

Jenni: Jeff….we aren't together…you realize this, right?

Jeff: Yeah…I know…

_Jenni gave him a weak smile and followed Shane out of the hotel. The club was twenty minutes from the hotel. Shane found a spot to park a block away. Jenni started cursing herself for wearing heels. Shane chuckled and Matt hit him._

_Once at the club entrance they got in with no problem. They found a table near the back and Matt went for drinks._

Jeff: Let's dance.

Jenni: I don't dance…

Jeff: Eh…you can't be that bad.

Jenni: Unless it is choreographed, I fail at dancing.

Jeff: Come on!

_Jeff grabbed Jenni's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. At that moment _Hips Don't Lie _by Shakira came on. Jenni had her back to Jeff, she started shaking her hips causing Jeff to moan. Jenni smirked and did it again, but slower. Jeff grabbed her hips and stopped her and turned her around so she was facing him._

Jeff: You've gotta stop that…

Jenni: (smirks) Why?

Jeff: You know why?

Jenni: Nope. I was just dancing. You wanted me to dance, so I'm dancing.

Jeff: You can be horrible sometimes…

Jenni: I do not know what you are talking about…

_Jeff pulled Jenni against him. Jenni could feel his hard length against her. She tried to hide her smile._

Jeff: (whispering) See…you do this to me…

Jenni: See what?

_Jeff gave her a skeptical look. Jenni just grinned and walked back to the table. When she sat down Matt gave her a weird look._

Jenni: What?

Matt: What were you doing?

Jenni: Being mean….

Matt: Do I want to know?

Jenni: Nope…

_A few minutes later, Jeff came back to the table and sat down and downed his beer before ordering another one. Jenni smirked at him and he gave her a death glare, which sent her into a laughing fit._

_While they were listening to the music and talking, Jenni ran her hand up Jeff's thigh, then back down, a few times._

Jeff: Damn it woman!

Matt: What the hell is your problem?

Jenni: You feeling okay?

Jeff: No! And it is your fault!

Jenni: What did I do?

Jeff: ug….

Matt: Jeff are you okay?

Jeff: Peachy

_Jenni smiled over at Jeff getting another glare from him. This time she controlled her laughter. Jeff shifted in his seat for a few minutes. After he calmed down, Jenni ran her hand up his thigh again._

_Jeff didn't say anything this time. He called over the waitress and told her to call a cab. About five minutes later the cab showed up. Jeff said his goodbyes, grabbed Jenni's hand and pulled her away from the table, and out to the cab. He pushed her in the cab and climbed in behind her. The cab drove the twenty minutes to the hotel. Jeff paid the fare and dragged Jenni out. By now she was laughing uncontrollably._

_Jeff pushed the up button on the elevator and the doors opened._

Jeff: You find this hilarious don't you?

Jenni: Oh god yes.

Jeff: It's not…

Jenni: I couldn't help myself. I had to get some payback from earlier.

Jeff: What?

Jenni: The pillow fight. I still have to get Matt.

Jeff: I don't know if I should warn him or not…

Jenni: You should go with not.

Jeff: And why is that.

_Jenni walked over to Jeff._

Jenni: Because, if you want help with this (grabs Jeff's crotch), then you wont tell him.

_Jeff smirked at Jenni as the doors opened up. He picked Jenni up and tossed her over his shoulder and walked down the hall to their room._


	13. Loving You

_Once in the room Jeff put Jenni down and locked the door. As soon as he turned around Jenni attacked his lips. Jeff walked her backwards towards the bed. When Jenni's legs hit the bed her knees buckled under her so she was sitting on it. Jeff, never stopping kissing her, moved on top of her._

_Jenni ran her hands from his neck to his chest unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Jeff shrugged his shirt off. He ran his hands from her hips up under Jenni's shirt, pulling it off in the process. Jeff broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off. When he looked down at Jenni, she wasn't wearing a bra. Jenni just smiled up at him before latching her lips onto his neck. Jeff moaned in her ear, egging her on._

_Jeff's hands trailed down Jenni's chest to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. He broke the kiss the second time and pulled her pants and red thong off her. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers to the ground. Jenni looked Jeff over, her eyes stopping on his dick for the second time that day. Jeff got back on the bed, kissing his way up to Jenni's lips starting at her hips. Jenni arched into his kisses._

_When Jeff reached Jenni's breasts he took her left nipple in his mouth causing Jenni once again arch up into him and moan appreciatively. Jeff switched over to the other one, licking and biting at it as well. Jeff kissed up her neck and across her jaw line until he reached her lips. While still kissing her, Jeff's other hand slowly trailed its way down past her hips to in between her legs._

_Jeff ran a finger across her opening, causing her to moan into the kiss. He slowly slipped the finger into her molten core. Jenni moaned into Jeff's mouth again and arched her hips into his finger wordlessly begging him to go deeper. Jeff slipped another finger in her and slowly moved them in and out of her. Causing moan after moan to escape her._

_Jenni moved her hand from his neck and grabbed hold of him causing him to moan for the first time since the club. Jeff thrust into Jenni's hand as she ran it up and down his length, eliciting moans from him. Jeff pulled his fingers out of Jenni, and positioned himself at her entrance._

Jeff: You ready?

Jenni: MmHm…

_Jeff thrust into her causing her to arch up into him. Jeff started to slowly thrust in and out of her picking up speed as he went._

Jenni: Uhn…Jeff…oh god…Jeff..

Jeff: Oh, Jenni…mmmm…baby sooo tight…sooo good..

Jenni: Jeff…I'm gonna….OH GOD! JEFF!

Jeff: Jennifer! Oh god…

_Jenni's climax sent Jeff over the edge. Jeff slowly rocked his hips riding out his high. He pulled out of Jenni and laid down next to her. Jenni rolled over and kissed him._

Jenni: Mmm…so good…

Jeff: I know…

Jenni: Cocky much…

Jeff: Duh…you just found out how much…

_Jenni rolled her eyes and fell asleep with her head on Jeff's shoulder._

_Matt knocked on Jeff and Jenni's door, but no one answered. He knocked again, but still no answer. He pulled out his phone and texted Jeff._

_Jeff's phone went off. He reached across Jenni and picked it up._

**Open the door! -matt**

_Jeff got up and threw on a pair of sweet pants and walked over to the door and opened it. Matt was leaning against the wall across the hall._

Jeff: What do you want? It is early…

Matt: Jeff…it is one in the afternoon.

Jeff: What?

Matt: What did you two do. Go club hoping all night?

Jeff: Something like that….are you sure it is one already.

Matt: Yeah. We need to get to the airport by three.

Jeff: Okay. I got to wake her up.

Matt: no. You shower, I will get her.

Jeff: NO!

Matt: What?

Jeff: I mean. no, it is okay. I got it.

_Jeff closed the door on his brother and walked back over to the bed and laid down, pulling Jenni closer to himself. His phone went off just as he was going back to sleep._

**Don't go back to bed! -matt**

Jeff: Jerk…

Jenni: Who?

Jeff: Matt…

Jenni: What were you yelling for?

Jeff: Oh, uh, no reason. Come on. We need to get up it is already one.

Jenni: WHAT!

Jeff: Yeah…that is what I said. Come on. We can shower together. Save water.

Jenni: You are such a horndog…no.

_Jenni got up and grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom leaving Jeff on the bed to go back to sleep. Twenty minutes later Jenni came back in the room ready to go, she walked over to the bed and shook Jeff to wake him up._

_Jeff grabbed Jenni's arm and pulled her on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her. _

Jenni: You need to shower.

Jeff: Later.

Jenni: It is almost 1:30pm. Come on get up.

Jeff: We can catch a late flight…

Jenni: Am I going to have to pay for it?

Jeff: Damn….

_Jenni laughed as Jeff stood and grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Jenni got all of their things ready to go while Jeff showered. When Jeff came out he threw his things in his bag when someone knocked on the door. Jenni got up from the couch and walked over to the door._

Jenni: yeah?

Adam: Hey.

Jenni: Hey. What's up?

Adam: Did you go out last night?

Jenni: I did for a while, but I wasn't feeling up to staying out.

Adam: Oh, ok. I hope you feel better.

Jenni: Thanks.

Adam: You flying with us to Vegas?

Jenni: Yeah. I don't know who I am next to on the flight yet.

Adam: We are the only ones in first class. So it wont matter. I will see you later. Okay?

Jenni: yeah. Okay.

_Jenni closed the door and walked back to the couch. Jeff was stretched out on it watching TV._

Jeff: Who was that?

Jenni: Adam..

Jeff: What he want?

Jenni: To know if I went out last night.

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: He asked me yesterday while I was in catering, ya know after that pillow fight…

Jeff: Ah…okay. You ready?

Jenni: Yeah..

_Jenni grabbed her bags and followed Jeff to the lobby._


	14. The Flight

_Once everyone got to the airport they waited for another hour before they boarded the plane. Jenni say down in one of the chairs with Jeff sitting next to her. Jeff leaned over and put his head on her shoulder and started to go back to sleep._

Jenni: Jeff?

Jeff: Hmm?

Jenni: Do I look like a pillow?

Jeff: What would happen if I said yes?

Jenni: I would go to jail for murder.

Jeff: Then no.

Jenni: then get off me…

Jeff: But I am comfy…

Jenni: Not a pillow.

_Jenni stood, making Jeff fall over in the chair. She laughed and went and sat down next to Matt, laying her head on his shoulder. Jeff sat up and walked over there._

Jeff: Hey! How come you can do it and I can't.

Jenni: Because, Matt looks like a pillow!

Matt: Hey!

Jenni: Not a fluffy pillow, the sturdy pillows. I like those pillows.

Matt: Mmmhmm…sure…

Jenni: Love you. Mean it.

_Jenni laughed when Matt gave her a funny look. A few minutes later they were allowed to board the plane. Matt and Jeff were on the right side of the plane, while Jenni was on the left. Jenni put her bag in the compartment above her and sat done in the seat. Leaving the window seat open._

Adam: Not like window seats?

Jenni: I don't like flying. Where are you sitting?

Adam: Looks like in the window seat.

Jenni: Ok. At least I know who I am sitting next to.

Adam: yeah. You could be stuck next to Hunter. Then you would hear the history of DX.

_Jenni laughed at Adam's comment._

Jenni: I take it you heard the History of DX on a flight?

Adam: Yeah…not fun…

Jenni: Well I think I do with out a history lesson. Unless you just feel like giving me the history of E&C.

Adam: Oh god…

Jenni: I couldn't help myself…

Adam: I'm sure.

_The plane took of a few minutes later. About thirty minutes into the flight Jenni fell asleep. She had leaned the seat back slightly and was trying to get comfortable. Once she was comfortable, she was out like a light. Adam smiled to himself when he felt her lean her head on his shoulder._

_Jeff looked over from his seat and saw who Jenni was sitting next too. He saw Adam smile when Jenni laid her head on his shoulder. This upset Jeff._


	15. Hotel Jerk

_**The plane landed in Las Vegas. Everyone stood and started grabbing their bags and departing the plane. Once Jeff was off the plane he waited for Jenni.**_

_**Jenni grabbed her bag from over head, while Adam laughed at her.**_

**Jenni: You know, it isn't funny to laugh at the vertically challenged.**

**Adam: And yet I can't stop laughing. Here. Move, I will get it.**

**Jenni: No. I can do it!**

_**Jenni finally grabbed the handle of her bag and pulled it out of the compartment. She smirked at Adam giving him the 'I told you so' look Adam smiled and grabbed his bag and followed her off the plane.**_

_**Once Jenni was off the plane she made her way to baggage claim. She saw Jeff waiting with her bag and smiled and walked over to him.**_

**Jenni: Gracias.**

**Jeff: Welcome. You ready?**

**Jenni: Yeah.**

**Jeff: Alright. Let's go.**

_**Jenni grabbed her bag and started to follow Jeff when Adam stopped her.**_

**Adam: If you aren't doing anything later…you want to hang out?**

**Jenni: Yeah. That would be fun.**

**Adam: Okay. See you later.**

_**Adam smiled at Jenni before he left the airport. Jenni smiled back and ran to catch up with Jeff who was at the rental car station. Jenni came up next to him and sat her bags down. Jeff got the keys, grabbed his bags and walked out of the airport. Jenni frowned, but followed him to the car.**_

_**Jeff threw his and Jenni's things in the trunk of the car and got in the drivers seat. Jenni was already in the passengers seat waiting on Jeff. As soon as he got in the car, he started it and floored it to the hotel.**_

_**While Jenni got the bags out of the car, Jeff went and checked into the room. Once Jeff got the room keys he came back and got his things and went back to the room. Jenni huffed and grabbed her bags and walked into the hotel. Jeff had already gotten on the elevator by then so she walked over to the front desk.**_

**Clerk: Can I help you?**

**Jenni: Yes. I need to know what room I am going to be in.**

**Clerk: Name?**

**Jenni: Jennifer Mitchell.**

_**The clerk typed her name into the computer and looked over the screen. Frowning, she looked back up.**_

**Clerk: You are not staying here.**

**Jenni: Yes I am. I am traveling with the WWE. I am supposed to be staying with Jeff Hardy. Just tell me what room he is in.**

**Clerk: I need to see proof that you are traveling with them. I can not just give out room numbers.**

_**Jenni sighed and put her head in her hand before she looked back at the woman. Before she could say anything Adam walked into the hotel and up to the front desk.**_

**Adam: You okay Jenni?**

**Jenni: Peachy. Except that Jeff just abandoned me here in the lobby and she wont give me the room number without proof I am traveling with ya'll.**

**Adam: I think I would be proof enough. Adam Copeland.**

_**The clerk typed in his name and looked over the room assignments. She grabbed and key and handed it to him.**_

**Clerk: You are in room 4756.**

**Adam: Thank you. And Jeff?**

**Clerk: Room 5529.**

**Adam: Thank you.**

_**Adam grabbed his bags, as did Jenni, and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for the elevator.**_

_**They didn't have to wait long. The both climbed on the elevator followed by other hotel guests. A few asked Adam for his autograph. The elevator opened up on the third floor and the other guests got off. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Adam got off, leaving Jenni on the elevator.**_

_**As soon as the door opened on the fifth floor she bolted out of the elevator and down the hall to the room. Once she reached the door she started banging on it.**_

**Jenni: Damn it Jeff! Open the door!**

_**Jeff was laying on his bed listening to Jenni bang on the door and demanding that he open. Jeff didn't move as the banging got louder. Suddenly it stopped. Jeff looked over at the door and frowned. He moved from the bed and walked over to the door.**_** He looked out the peephole and didn't see Jenni. He opened the door and looked down the hall. He saw Jenni walk onto the elevator and the doors close.**

**Jeff: Damn!**

_**Jeff walked back into the room and rang Matt's hotel room.**_

_**Matt walked out of the bathroom to his room phone ringing. He walked over to the bed and answered it.**_

**Jeff: Do me a favor, Matt.**

**Matt: What?**

**Jeff: Open your door and See if Jenni gets off on your floor.**

**Matt: Why would she get off on my floor. She is staying with you. Stupid.**

**Jeff: I am being a dick at the moment. Just look. And hold her till I get there if she does get off.**

**Matt: Okay. Whatever.**

_**Matt hung up the phone and walked over to his door. He opened it and looked at the elevator. The doors opened and sure enough Jenni walked out on the floor. She looked at the sign in front of her and walked the opposite way. Matt waited until she walked into another room before he went back in his own and waited for Jeff.**_

_**Jeff bolted off the elevator and down the hall to Matt's room. He knocked on the door once before Matt opened it letting him in. Jeff walked in and sat down on the couch.**_

**Jeff: Where is she?**

**Matt: Not here.**

**Jeff: Damn. Do you think she left completely?**

**Matt: No.**

**Jeff: Then were would she go?Matt: Down the hall.**

**Jeff: What?**

**Matt: She got off the elevator and walked down to the other end off the hall and walked into another room.**

**Jeff: Who's?**

**Matt: Don't know. Didn't see the occupant.**

**Jeff: I am going to go look.**

**Matt: No you're not. You are going to go back up to your room and I will go find her and talk to her and send her up. Okay. I don't need you making it worse where everybody can see. Now go.**

_**Jeff stood and walked back to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Matt walked back to his room and laid down. He would deal with it tomorrow.**_


	16. Hanging with Adam

_Adam was laying on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He got up off the couch and walked over to the door. When he looked through the peephole he saw Jenni standing there._

Adam: What are you doing here?

Jenni: I need a place to stay until Jeff lets me in the room.

Adam: Sure. Come in.

_Jenni walked into the room and set her things down next to the chest of drawers. Adam walked over to the couch and turned off the tv and moved his things so Jenni could sit down._

Adam: So what's going on with Hardy?

Jenni: If I knew I would tell you. But he hasn't said a word to me since we left to airport. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him.

Adam: Sounds like he is being Jeff.

Jenni: Well I think he is being stupid.

Adam: You and about half the world.

_Jenni laughed at Adam's comment. Jenni sat down on the couch next to Adam and pulled her knees up under her chin._

Adam: At risk of sounding forward. Want to stay in tonight?

Jenni: Hmm…I don't see a problem in it.

Adam: So movie night it is, again.

Jenni: I guess so. But so help me god, if you pick another horror movie I am going to kill you.

Adam: No you wont.

Jenni: Have you not noticed. It is always the blond who is one of the first to die.

_Jenni laughed at the look on Adams face. Adam started laughing._

Jenni: Okay. We can do movies tonight. But right now, we need to hit the casinos.

Adam: Good lord.

Jenni: What? Afraid to lose your money to me?

Adam: No. I don't want to lose my money period.

Jenni: You will survive if you lose a few hundred.

Adam: I don't plan on taking that much.

Jenni: Why? I am taking like 800 with me.

Adam: I will hold onto that.

_Adam grabbed Jenni's bag and put it in his back pocket._

Jenni: Jerk.

Adam: But a careful jerk.

Jenni: Not really. Because I don't care how tight your jeans are. Someone could snatch that from your back pocket.

_Jenni reached around and started to grab at her bag. Adam turned his back to her before she could grab hold of it. Jenni didn't realize he had moved until her hand found something else._

_Jenni jerked her hand back and grabbed her bag with the other one. Adam coughed and cleared his throat grabbing his wallet._

Jenni: Ready?

Adam: Um. Yeah. Let's go.

_Adam opened the door and Jenni walked through it. Adam followed her out and closed the door._

_This is going to be interesting thought Adam as the climbed on the elevator._


	17. A Night With Adam

_Adam and Jenni got back to the room around eleven o'clock. Jenni plopped down on the couch and grabbed her purse off the floor. Adam walked into the bathroom. Jenni sat on the couch counting the money she had won at the blackjack table, the Texas Hold 'Em table and the Roulette table._

_Adam leaned against the sink in the bathroom. He could hear Jenni laughing on the couch. She had left with $800 and had left the casino with a little over $1300. She was a genius at poker. Adam had won $300. He had gone with half of what Jenni did._

_Jenni was beyond excited when the left the casinos that she had wanted to go clubbing. Adam didn't have a problem with it, he was spending time with her. Adam didn't dance at the club even though she had begged him too. For some reason every song that came on was one she could grind too. Every guy in vicinity had his eyes on her and was asking for a dance. She turned down every one of them_

Jenni: Hey! We going to do movies still!

Adam: Yeah. Look for something.

_Adam came out of the bathroom long enough to grab his night pants and walked back in. Jenni watched him until the door closed. She pulled up the movie list and looked for a movie. Adam came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and packed his clothes from that day. Jenni was scrolling through the list for the second time when she gave up._

Jenni: There is nothing to watch.

Adam: There has to be something.

Jenni: Promise, there is nothing to watch. Look for yourself.

_Jenni got up and tossed the remote to Adam as she grabbed her night clothes and walked into the bathroom and changed. Adam was only half way through the movies when she came back out. She was in booty shorts and a cut off tank top. She packed her clothes back in her bag and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Adam. Adam finished scrolling through the movie titles._

Jenni: Find anything?

Adam: Not particularly.

Jenni: See. I should have put money on it.

_Jenni laughed when Adam rolled his eyes. Jenni took the remote and turned off the TV. Adam watched her. Jenni tossed the remote across the room and it landed on the couch. Jenni turned and looked at Adam. She smirked at him before climbing onto his lap. Adam looked at her with a curious expression._

Adam: What are-

Jenni: Shut up.

_Jenni leaned down and kissed Adam. Adam was shocked. Adam finally reacted and kissed her back, hungrily. Jenni ran her hands through his hair as his found their way to her waist. Jenni moaned as Adam ran his hands up her sides and under her shirt up to her breasts. Adam ran his thumbed over the already erect numbs. Jenni ground her hips into Adam's hardening member making him moan._

_Adam pulled Jenni's shirt off and tossed it across the room. He broke the kiss. He kissed down her throat to her collar bone to her chest taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Jenni moaned, leaning her head back in the process. Adam ran his tongue across the nub again. He moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. Adam pulled his mouth off Jenni's nipple and started Kissing her again._

_Jenni kissed Adam back as she ran her hands down his torso, across his nipples and down to the top of his lounge pants. Adam jerked his hips up involuntarily when Jenni ran her hand across his crotch._

Jenni: You want me…and bad

Adam: You have no idea.

_Jenni giggled as Adam pushed up into her thigh._

Jenni: I guess you have to show me then, wont you.

Adam: Damn straight.

_Jenni moved off Adam's lap and laid back down on the bed. Adam rolled over on top of her and ran his hands from her chest, down her torso to the top of her shorts. He loped his fingers in the top of them and pulled both the shorts and her thong off. Adam moaned softly after he discarded her clothes. He stood up momentarily and slipped out of his own pants before climbing back on the bed. Adam kissed his way down from her chest to her stomach, lightly running his tongue around her belly button. Jenni moaned as Adam ran his hands up her legs, resting them on her thighs. Adam pushed her legs apart lightly as he looked down on her._

Jenni: Adam…mmm…please…

Adam: What? What do you want?

Jenni: I want you…need you…in me…please…

_Adam leaned over and kissed Jenni as he thrust up into her. Jenni moaned into the kiss when Adam entered her. Adam started with a slow pace, slowly rocking his hips, making her moan his name._

Jenni: Uhn…Adam…ummm…baby, harder. Mmm…faster. Oh, baby…

_Adam sped up. Jenni wrapped her legs around his waist as Adam went deeper into her. Adam was about to reach his climax when Jenni rolled them over. Jenni was now sitting on top of Adam, while he was on his back on the bed. Jenni bounced herself up and down on Adam's hard shaft, eliciting erotic moans from both of them. Jenni braced herself on Adam by putting her hands on his chest. Adam gripped Jenni's waist and guided her down, meeting each of her thrust with one of his own._

Jenni: Mmm…Adam…I'm gonna…oh baby. Ada-OH!

_Jenni shouted as she reached her climax. Her walls tightened around Adam sending him over the edge with his own._

Adam: Oh God! Jennifer!

_Jenni rolled off Adam and laid next to him on the bed. Adam was breathing heavily. Finally their breathing returned to normal. Adam rolled over and looked at Jenni._

Jenni: What?

Adam: What do you mean what?

Jenni: You looked at me.

Adam: Don't tell me I sucked.

Jenni: No you didn't suck.

Adam: Then what is it?

Jenni: I just thought it would be different, ya know better.

Adam: Better then what, exactly?

Jenni: Jeff…

Adam: You slept with Jeff? When?

Jenni: The other night, when we all went out to the club. We left early to, ya know…

Adam: Your kidding me, right? You were trying to compare us?

Jenni: No, but after what happened before we left for the casinos, I couldn't help myself. I need a release, and Jeff wasn't talking to me…so I figured…

Adam: You figured you would use me for sex…oh god.

_Adam got up from the bed and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt before he left the room. Jenni sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest and grabbed the hotel phone._


	18. Telling Jeff

_Jeff was lying in bed with the room phone started to ring. He reached over and answered it thinking it was Matt._

Jeff: Did you find her?

Jenni: Who you looking for? It can't be me because you locked me out of the room.

Jeff: Where are you? Are you in Matt's room?

Jenni: No. I'm in Adam's.

Jeff: As in Copeland?

Jenni: Yeah…

Jeff: What's wrong? You sound like you are about to cry.

Jenni: It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you.

Jeff: I was already awake. What is wrong?

Jenni: It is nothing, swear…

Jeff: That's it. I'm coming to get you. What room are you in?

Jenni: 4756.

_Jeff hung up the phone and ran out of the room. He hopped on the elevator and rode it down the fourth floor. When the doors opened he ran down the hall until he found Adam's room. Jeff knocked on the door until Jenni opened it. She had been crying. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were blood shot. Jeff pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away. He gave her a funny look._

Jenni: You don't want to hug me…

Jeff: What? Why?

_Jeff ran his thumb across her face, drying it the best he could, which only made her cry harder. Jeff grabbed her bags and picked her up and carried her down the hall to the elevator. It just so happens that Matt was coming out of his room a this time and saw Jeff. He walked over and took the bags from Jeff as Jeff got a better hold on Jenni. Matt and Jeff walked onto the elevator, but didn't say a word._

_The doors opened on the fifth floor and Jeff walked down the hall to his room. He set Jenni down so he could fish the key card out of his pocket. Jeff opened the door and grabbed Jenni up into his arms again and walked in. Matt dropped the bags on the floor next to the door, said bye to Jeff and closed the door behind him as he left. Jeff walked over to the bed and set Jenni down. Jenni rolled away from Jeff and curled up into a ball and started crying again._

_Jeff walked around the bed and sat down, pulling Jenni into his arms and holding her. He ran his hand through her hair and his other hand ran up and down her arm in a soothing motion. Jenni finally stopped crying. Jeff turned her head so she was forced to look at him._

Jeff: What is wrong? He do something?

Jenni: No…

Jeff: Then what is wrong?

Jenni: You hate me…

Jeff: I don't hate you.

Jenni: Then why did you lock me out?

Jeff: I'm sorry, I was being stupid.

Jenni: But why? What did I do?

Jeff: It just got to me that Adam was showing you a lot of attention. I figured you liked him, since you weren't telling him to fuck off.

_Jenni didn't answer. She just started crying again._

Jeff: Babe, what is wrong?

Jenni: I'm soo sorry…

Jeff: What? What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted.

Jenni: I slept with him…

_Jeff just looked at Jenni. Jenni started to cry more when he didn't say anything. Jeff had stopped moving his hand on her arm. Jeff took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke again._

Jeff: It is okay…

Jenni: Wha-

Jeff: Like you said, we aren't together. So it doesn't matter what you do….

_Jenni looked up at Jeff when he said that. She couldn't believe that _he_ was defending her actions. Jeff looked hurt, she could tell, but he still defended her actions._

_Jeff got up off the bed, grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked out and walked over to the couch._

Jeff: We need to get some sleep. It is almost two.

_Jenni didn't say anything, she just nodded her head and rolled over, still on top of the covers._

_Sometime around two thirty she heard Jeff snoring. She rolled over looked at him. He was sprawled out on the couch. His left arm was hanging off the couch, while his right was across his face. His right leg was stretched up and across the back of the couch, while the left was stretched out in front of him barely hanging off the edge of the couch. Jenni giggled to herself as she stood up. She pulled the covers back on the bed then walked over to the couch. She tugged on Jeff's arm slightly barely waking him._

Jeff: Huh? What's going on?

Jenni: It's okay, you fell asleep on the couch.

Jeff: I always take the couch…(yawn)

Jenni: I said I would take it. You lost in rock paper scissors.

Jeff: (smiles) I always fail at that game…

_Jenni smiled at Jeff as she laid him down on the bed. He rolled over as soon as he hit the bed and was out like a light. Jenni covered him up and walked over to the couch. She curled up on the couch and went to sleep listening to Jeff snore._


	19. The Morning After

_**Jeff woke up the next morning when he rolled over and his face found a pillow instead of the floor. Jeff sat up and looked around. He was in the bed, but he couldn't remember how exactly he got there. He looked over at the couch and saw Jenni still asleep.**_

_**Jeff got up and walked over to the couch. He leaned over and shook her slightly. Jenni rolled over and looked at him. She smiled slightly as he frowned.**_

**Jeff: What are you doing on the couch?**

**Jenni: I was sleeping. Why?**

**Jeff: You wanna tell me how I ended up on the bed?**

**Jenni: (laughs) You're funny when you are barely awake.**

**Jeff: What?**

**Jenni: Around 2:30am I woke you up enough to move you to the bed. I told you that you lost the couch in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Your reply: I always fail at that game. You were smiling like and idiot.**

**Jeff: I wha-well I do fail at it.**

**Jenni: See.**

**Jeff: But why move me?**

**Jenni: You were upset as it was. I figured you would feel a little better if you had at lease one good night sleep…**

_**Jeff looked at her for a moment before he remember their conversation early that morning.**_

**Jeff: It is none of my business what you do. I don't care.**

**Jenni: Liar.**

**Jeff: What?**

**Jenni: You're a horrible liar. I saw your face. You were hurt. It wasn't that hard to tell.**

**Jeff: It doesn't matter.**

_**Before Jenni could answer there was a knock a the door. Jeff walked over and looked in the peep hole. It was Adam. Jeff opened the door and walked into the bathroom and shut the door and started the shower.**_

_**Jenni looked at the door. Adam was standing there in the clothes he had left the room in. Jenni didn't move and neither did he.**_

**Adam: Look…**

**Jenni: Don't. I shouldn't have done it, and I am sorry.**

**Adam: Me too. I really liked you, Jenni. You hurt me, but I should be use to girls like you.**

**Jenni: Girls like me?**

**Adam: Yeah. Make friends with one of us, travel with us, then use us for your own enjoyment. I wasn't the first, but I have a feeling I sure as hell wont be the last. Stay away from me from now on.**

_**Adam closed the door as he walked down the hall. Jenni brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry again. Jeff walked out of the bathroom and looked at her. He had heard everything Adam had said. He chose not to shower and eavesdrop. He started to walk over to Jenni, but she got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Jeff tried opening it, but she had locked it. Jeff sighed as he leaned against the door.**_

**Jeff: Jennifer…**

**Jenni: Go away…**

**Jeff: I need to shower as well. You can't lock yourself in there.**

**Jenni: Watch me…**

**Jeff: If you are going to stay in there, I am going to run to Matt's room and shower.**

**Jenni: 'Kay…**

_**Jeff signed again before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Jenni stuck her head out of the door to make sure he was gone. Once she was sure, she grabbed her clothes and jumped in the shower**_

_**After he shower she got dressed and packed all of her things. She found a pad of paper and a pen and wrote Jeff a note. She laid the letter on his other bag and walked out of the room.**_


	20. Telling Jeff GoodBye

_Jeff came back to the room about twenty minutes later. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and walked over to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when he noticed her bags were missing. He turned on the spot and looked at the whole room. It was then he noticed the paper on his other bag._

_**Jeff,I know you are hurt by what I did with Adam, and I know you heard the conversation between him and I this morning. I really enjoyed my time on the road with you, it was the most fun I have had in a long, long time. I wont ever forget you or your friends. But it is time for me to return to my life back home. I promise to come to the next show that rolls through town. As I write this I remember the first night we shared a hotel room, you had said 'I told Trish I had found her. The one person everyone searches for.' Then you kissed me. I didn't know what you were talking about then, but I do now. You haven't found her. I am far from her, believe me. You may justify my actions with Adam all you want because I said we weren't together, but if you truly believed that you have found 'the one' in me, you would have flipped you lid. There is a saying that says you have to let the ones you love go. Well Mr. Hardy, I have to let you go. Go find 'the one' in someone who wont turn on you for a, somewhat, good lay. 3 Jenni**_

_Jeff held onto the letter. He held back his tears. There was a knock at the door that brought him back to reality. Jeff folded up the letter and put it in his wallet and answered the door. It was Matt._

Matt: You two ready?

Jeff: Yeah. Jenni isn't here. She went home.

Matt: What? Why?

_Jeff didn't answer Matt, he just grabbed his bags and walked out of the room. Matt shrugged his shoulders and closed the door._


	21. After Effects

_Jenni was in the bar serving drinks when Jessi came running in. Jessi reached the bar and sat down on the stool in front of Jenni._

Jenni: Okay. I'll bite. What?

Jessi: Guess what is coming to town next week!

Jenni: Wrestling?

Jessi: Well duh. But guess which one.

Jenni: You're just going to drag me to it anyway. Regardless of if I want to go or not.

Jessi: True. Ask off for next Wednesday.

Jenni: Fine.

_The weeks finished out and Jenni asked off for Wednesday. Jessi was excited about going to this particular wrestling event. Jenni dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue off the shoulder shirt. She ran a brush through her no shoulder length hair before she walked down stairs to the living room. Jessi grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door._

_After an hour of driving and trying to find a parking spot Jessi and Jenni got to the arena and found their seats, right up front._

Jenni: You brought me to a TNA show?

Jessi: Just wait.

_The TNA music keyed up the first match of the night was an X Division tag team match. The first team to come out was the Motor City Machine Guns. Jessi went wild, she though Alex was cute. The next team out was Ink Inc. Their theme music keyed up and Jenni turned to look at the entrance ramp._

Announcer: And making their way to the ring, the team of INK INC. Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal.

_Jessi damn near lost her mind when Shannon got in the ring. Jenni just stared in disbelief. At the end of the match, Ink Inc were victorious. Jessi was clapping and cheering and acting a damned fool._

_The night continued on with different matches. The main event match was Mr. Anderson versus none other than Jeff Fucking Hardy._

_Anderson's music keyed up and the whole arena started booing._

Jenni: I agree, didn't like him in WWE wont like him here.

Jessi: Just up and watch.

Jenni: Whatever.

Announcer: And his opponent, from Cameron North Carolina, JEFF HARDY!

_Jenni stared at the ramp and Jeff came walking down it. Jessi grabbed hold of Jenni's leg and held her in the seat. Jeff climbed in the ring and jumped up on the second turn buckle on the other side of the ring. He threw up the 'guns' and the crowd went wild. He came to the side Jenni and Jessi were on and did the same thing. As the threw up the 'guns' again he looked around in the audience._

_As Jeff looked around the crowed he thought he saw her face. That had been happening a lot since she left. Which is one of the reasons he left WWE, he kept seeing her face in the crowd and it was effecting his concentration. Matt had told him to get over it, but he just couldn't do it. The bell ringing brought him back to reality._

_Jenni watched the match, glued to her seat. No matter how much she wanted to get up and leave, she couldn't. Once because Jessi was basically forcing her into the seat and two, it was Jeff Fucking Hardy._

_The bell rang signaling the end of the match, Jeff stood victorious. Everyone startled to file out of the arena. Jenni tried to get up but Jessi held her in her seat. After about twenty minutes the arena was almost empty. A few of the wrestlers had come out from the back and were talking with a few of the fans that still lingered. Brother Ray was one, who walked over to Jenni and Jessi._

Brother Ray: Looking for someone in particular?

Jessi: Yeah. Jeff Hardy, or Shannon Moore.

Jenni: We aren't staying any longer. We have to go…

Brother Ray: I can probably get Moore out here, but hardy hasn't been himself for a while.

Jessi: Why? What happened?

Devon: Shannon said the love of his life walked out on him.

Jessi: Damn…she stupid..

Devon: Ha ha. Nice.

Ray: You want me to get Shannon?

Jessi: No that is okay. It was really nice meeting ya'll!

_Jenni jumped up from her seat and bolted for the door. Jessi made a pit stop at a bar on the way home. Both girls walked inside. The bar was full of TNA wrestlers. Jessi made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. Jenni sat down on the stool next to her._

Jessi: Spill. I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Jenni: You a lawyer now?

Jessi: No, but should be one.

Jenni: Remind me never to hire you if you become one.

Jessi: Deal, as long as you spill the beans.

Jenni: Spill the beans on what?

Jessi: What really went down between you and Jeff.

Jenni: What I said. I didn't want to be on the road anymore, so I told him I was coming home. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jessi: Okay.

_After a few more minutes and two beers later Alex Shelley walked up to the bar next to Jessi._

Alex: Hello beautiful.

Jessi: Hi…

Alex: I saw you at the show…you are loud.

Jessi: he he…thanks…I think.

_Alex leaned over so he was whispering in Jessi's ear._

Alex: I bet I can make you scream louder…

Jessi: You might think that…

Alex: Is that a challenge?

Jessi: You may be smokin' hot, but I don't go home with just anybody.

Alex: I'm Alex Shelley though…

Jessi: And…

Alex: I think my ego just got bruised…

Jessi: Has it deflated slightly as well? Cause I don't think I would've been able to fit through the door to leave.

Alex: If you must know, yes. But only slightly.

Jenni: Oh, just go back to the hotel with him already. I'm not going to think any less of you than I already do.

Jessi: Just what I wanted to hear. Come on doll…

_Jessi grabbed Alex's hand, but Alex was the one who led her out of the bar. Jenni turned back to the bartender and asked for a few shots of whisky._

Man: That is a lot of liquor for someone so small.

Jenni: Now is not the time Shannon.

Shannon: Eyes in the back of your head?

Jenni: (turns to face him) No, just that good.

_Jenni downed the last shot before ordering a beer. Shannon sat down beside her, not saying a thing._

Jenni: Say something Moore. Otherwise I am going to think you are stupid…well more stupid.

Shannon: I didn't recognize you…damn..

Jenni: That a good Damn or a bad Damn…

Shannon: Good, on your part.

Jenni: But?

Shannon: You might want to look for yourself.

_Jenni turned and looked in the direction Shannon was. Jeff was sitting in a booth by himself with his head on the table and four beer bottles sitting on it. Jenni shook her head and sighed ordering four more shots._

Shannon: So?

Jenni: I am not going to talk about it…

Shannon: That is all fine and dandy, but you have got to say something to him. He has been like this since you up and left.

Jenni: I left him my explanation in a letter. It isn't like I just up and disappeared.

Shannon: You did?

Jenni: He didn't tell you about the letter?

Shannon: No. He didn't tell anybody about the letter.

Jenni: Great…he has been trying to deal with it on his own…

Shannon: So?

Jenni: Shut up and go back to the hotel. If I feel like it, I will talk to him. Okay?

Shannon: Alright…

_Shannon got up and left the bar. After a while there were only a few wrestlers left. Jenni grabbed her third beer and walked over to the table where Jeff was sitting. She had kept her back to him every time he looked up to either drink or order a new beer. Jenni finally told the bartender to cut him off and she readily agreed._

_Without saying a word, Jenni slid into the booth across from him and set her beer down and looked at him. He didn't look up, but he talked._

Jeff: Look, I am sure you want an autograph, but if you can't tell, I'm not really in the mood to sign anything.

_Jenni took a sip of her beer before she spoke._

Jenni: Not what I am after, although I doubt you could lift a pen if you wanted to.

_Jeff's head shot up from the table as his eyes tried to focus in on her face. Jenni sighed when she saw his face. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She couldn't tell is they were from the drinking or not sleeping._

Jeff: You're not here…you're not here…you're not here…

Jenni: You ever look into professional help, Jeff?

Jeff: Shut up…you're not really here. I've drank so much that I am hallucinating…

_Jenni didn't answer him. She let him mumble a little more before she smacked him. Jeff sat there, he had his hand on his face and he was staring at Jenni._

Jenni: Believe I am here now? Now what the hell has happened to you?

Jeff: I…you…and…

Jenni: You are leaving out the important things Jeff. Have you forgotten how to form real sentences?

Jeff: No.

Jenni: One word doesn't count.

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: Still doesn't count. You can't blame any of this on me, you realize that, right?

Jeff: Yeah.

Jenni: Then sober up and get your act together.

_Jenni stood up and collected all the beer bottles off the table and walked over to the bar. She had the bartender call a cab for Jeff. She was going to hang around a while longer so she could drive her car home._


	22. Full Explanations

_Jenni got up the next morning to an empty house. Jessi had stayed at the hotel with Alex. Jenni got in her car and drove downtown to the hotel. TNA had another house show one town over. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. As she started to walk up to the hotel Shannon Moore walked out._

Shannon: What are you doing here?

Jenni: Came to check on Jeff.

Shannon: He is still passed out from last night. How did he get back exactly?

Jenni: I had the bartender call a cab. Anything after that is a mystery to me as well. What room is he in?

Shannon: We are in the same room. 317.

_Shannon handed Jenni his room key and got in his car. Jenni walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. The doors open to reveal Jessi and Alex._

Jenni: I don't want to know. You can keep it to yourself…

_Jenni got on the elevator and smiled as the doors closed. She hit the three button and waited. The doors opened and she walked out on the floor. She located room 317 and listened. She could hear Jeff snoring. She smiled to her self as she slid the key in the door and opened the door._

_Jeff was sprawled out on the bed with his head under his pillows. Jenni walked over to the phone and ordered breakfast for Jeff. She let him sleep while she waited on the food. Once the food arrived she wheeled it over to the other side of the bed, just out of reach, and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She walked back over to the bed and pulled all the pillows off Jeff's head then opened the curtains._

_Jeff groaned and reached for the pillows that were no longer there._

Jeff: Shannon, I swear to god I'm going to kill you. Give me the pillows.

Jenni: I think I am better looking then him, don't you agree?

_Jeff rolled over, and away, from the bright sun streaming in the windows and looked at Jenni._

Jeff: It is like a bad dream…you keep showing up.

Jenni: You have one of two choices: One, you eat now then shower, or Two, I shove your stinky ass in the shower then you eat.

Jeff: I think I will take the shower first.

_Jeff got up and walked into the bathroom. Jenni sat down on the couch and waited for Jeff to finish. After twenty minutes Jeff walked back into the room in a pair of sweat pants and walked over to the tray of food and started picking things off to nibble on._

Jenni: Okay. Now that you have sobered up. I want an explanation.

Jeff: I could ask you the same thing.

Jenni: I explained myself in full detail in that letter. Or did you just skim and read the parts where I said I was leaving?

_Jeff stood up and walked over to the jeans that had worn the night before and pulled out his wallet. He opened his wallet and pulled out a worn piece of paper that looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times. Jeff walked back over to the bed and sat back down._

Jeff: And I quote: '_**Jeff, I know you are hurt by what I did with Adam, and I know you heard the conversation between him and I this morning. I really enjoyed my time on the road with you, it was the most fun I have had in a long, long time. I wont ever forget you or your friends. But it is time for me to return to my life back home. I promise to come to the next show that rolls through town. As I write this I remember the first night we shared a hotel room, you had said 'I told Trish I had found her. The one person everyone searches for.' Then you kissed me. I didn't know what you were talking about then, but I do now. You haven't found her. I am far from her, believe me. You may justify my actions with Adam all you want because I said we weren't together, but if you truly believed that you have found 'the one' in me, you would have flipped you lid. There is a saying that says you have to let the ones you love go. Well Mr. Hardy, I have to let you go. Go find 'the one' in someone who wont turn on you for a, somewhat, good lay. 3 Jenni**__'._

_Jenni looked at him for a moment before she said anything._

Jenni: Why on earth did you keep it?

Jeff: It was your hand writing…

Jenni: This, this is one of the reasons you are the way you are now. You shouldn't hold on to things like this. This was telling you to find someone who wouldn't wreak havoc on your life, like I have evidently done.

Jeff: I'm sorry…

Jenni: Give me the letter.

Jeff: No, because you are going to rip it up.

Jenni: Damn right I am. Please, just tell me what happened after I left.

Matt: He basically went insane, albeit slowly, but I think he is almost there.

Jenni: No, he was almost there when I met him. I think I pushed him over the edge.

Matt: Probably…

Jenni: So what are you doing here?

Matt: Smackdown is in the next town over. Shannon came and had breakfast with me, Jeff was invited but he was still passed out. I came to check on him. So why'd you leave?

Jenni: what has he told you?

Matt: Said you wanted to go home.

Jenni: (looks at Jeff) did you not tell anyone the truth?

Jeff: (looks at floor) No…

Jenni: No fucking wonder you are the way you are.

Matt: Still lost here…

Jenni: You're gonna want to hit me for this…but I slept with Adam the day before I left.

Matt: Copeland?

Jenni: yeah…

Jeff: Don't get mad Matt…she is an adult…

Matt: What is it with woman, us and _him_.

Jeff: I wasn't dating her!

Matt: Might as well've been.

Jeff: But I wasn't so she had every right to do what ever she wanted.

Jenni: WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFENDING MY ACTIONS?

Jeff: Do you want me to hate you?

Jenni: NO! But what I did was wrong. Hell, I think I bruised his ego permanently…

Jeff & Matt: How?

Jenni: Well…afterwards, we were laying in bed and I told him 'I just thought it would be different, ya know better.'

Jeff: Better? Damn…

_Matt just laughed._

Jenni: Oh. That's not all. He asked better than what.

Jeff: And you said?

Jenni: You…

Matt: Did you really say you thought he would be better than Jeff? Wait, when did you two sleep together?

Jeff: You remember when we were at the club and we just got up and left.

Matt: Yeah…

Jeff&Jenni: Then…

Matt: Ah…okay continue…

_Jenni laughed and she readjusted her position on the bed._

Jenni: Adam was slightly stunned that I had slept with Jeff as well, he asked when and I told him. He was all like 'Your kidding me, right? You were trying to compare us?' I told him I wasn't, 'but after what happened before we left for the casinos, I couldn't help myself. I need a release, and Jeff wasn't talking to me…so I figured… Adam said 'You figured you would use me for sex…oh god.' then he got up and he left. That is when I called Jeff.

Matt: That was when I found ya'll in the hallway. Adam seriously just got up and left.

Jenni: Oh. It get better. I still haven't got to the morning after. Adam came up to Jeff's room to talk to me. Granted he stayed in the hallway and I was on the couch. I told him that I shouldn't have done what I did and that I was sorry. Adam said he was too, and that he really liked me, he said that I hurt him, and I did, I'm not gonna deny that. He also said that he should be use to girls like me.

Matt: Girls like you?

Jenni: That is what I said. He said 'Yeah. Make friends with one of us, travel with us, then use us for your own enjoyment. I wasn't the first, but I have a feeling I sure as hell wont be the last. Stay away from me from now on.' He closed the door and left. Jeff had come out of the bathroom and I bolted for it, which is why he was showering in your room.

Matt: Now it makes sense…

Jenni: What excuse did he give you?

Jeff: Said our shower was having a 'moment'

Jenni: Gee, thanks.

Jeff: You were. I couldn't tell Matt that. It would've been a full scale attack to get you out of there.

_Jenni laughed at Jeff when he said this. He was talking through a mouth full of bacon and had inadvertently spit some on Matt. Jeff just smiled at his brother and dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head._

Matt: So what happened next?

Jenni: I showered, packed, and left Jeff a letter explaining myself. Numb nuts over here has held onto it all this time.

Jeff: Don't give me that look…

_Matt was looking at his brother like he was crazy. Jeff was quickly grabbing the letter off the nightstand and putting it back in his wallet. Jenni shook her head before grabbing a piece of bacon off the tray._

Jenni: Now we are here.

Matt: I see…

Jeff: Glad someone does…

Jenni: I found him at the bar last night, when I sat down in front of him he tried to convince himself that I wasn't really there.

Jeff: Yeah. Until she hit me

Matt: Good. You are insane enough as it is.

Jeff: Are not…

Jenni: Jeff, your hair is green. You are turning into the freaking Hurricane

_Jenni laughed when Jeff looked at her like she was crazy. Jenni was laughing so hard the she rolled off the bed and onto the floor._

Jeff: I look NOTHING like Shane…

Jenni: Could've fooled me…

Jeff: Jerk. I will show you hurricane.


	23. Leaving for Good, Maybe?

_Jeff picked Jenni up and carried her into the bathroom. Jeff and Shannon were staying in one of the bigger suites. The shower in this particular suite was large enough to fit six people comfortably. Jeff walked into the shower with Jenni and turned on the water. Jenni screamed, one because it was cold and two she was still in street clothes. Jeff started turning Jenni in a circle, causing Jenni to laugh._

Jenni: Is this your version of a hurricane?

Jeff: Eh…I'm doing my best…

Jenni: Maybe your best isn't good enough.

Jeff: What…oh no you didn't…

_Jeff picked Jenni up and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around that way. After about the fifth spin Jeff lost his balance and fell to the floor with Jenni._

Jenni: Figures….

Jeff: Shut up…

Jenni: You say that a lot.

Jeff: Do not.

Matt: Ya'll done in there?

Jeff: I guess…

_Jeff stood and helped Jenni to her feet. They both walked out to see Shannon leaning against the wall._

Shannon: Do I want to know?

Jenni: No. (looks in a mirror) I looked like a drowned rat…

Jeff: A hot one…

Jenni: Don't go there….

Jeff: Go where?

Jenni: I came by to get an explanation, not reconciliation. I'm going back home.

Jeff: Oh…

Jenni: I swear to God Jeff, if you start moping again, I'm gonna hurt you!

Jeff: I don't mope.

Jenni: Sure as hell could've fooled me…

Jeff: Look, I don't mope.

Jenni: No, you sulk…

Shannon: I'm gonna go before this gets ugly.

Matt: I agree. Have fun!

_Matt and Shannon left the room, closing the door behind them. Jenni was cleaning up the mess Jeff had made from eating breakfast and Jeff had locked himself in the bathroom._

_Jenni had finished cleaning as much as she could and sighed when Jeff still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Jenni walked over and knocked on the door._

Jenni: Jeff, you have to come out of there.

Jeff: Just leave…

Jenni: No. Now come out.

Jeff: Go away…

Jenni: Jeff…look, I'm sorry. Okay. I should've handled it differently…

Jeff: Yeah, like talking to me.

Jenni: Yes, like talking to you, but even if I had, I would have left anyway.

_Jeff opened the bathroom door and looked at Jenni._

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: I was wearing out my welcome. I really didn't plan on staying more than that one night.

Jeff: You could never wear out a welcome. Not with me…

Jenni: Look, that may be how you feel, but I…I don't.

Jeff: What?

Jenni: Jeff, I love you more than anything in this world, but as a friend. I love you like I love Shannon and Matt.

_Jeff just stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was hearing. The one girl he has fallen head over heels for said she didn't love him the same way. Jeff tried to conceal his tears, but failed when she reached out and wiped one away._

_Jenni saw Jeff start to cry. She had mastered not crying in front of people over the past few months. She was hurting, no doubt about it, she had lied to Jeff. She had hurt him again._

Jenni: I have to leave.

Jeff: Fine.

_Jenni kissed Jeff on the cheek before she walked out of the room. Matt and Shannon were standing in the hallway talking when they saw Jenni walk out of the room. Shannon walked into the room before the door closed and Matt stopped Jenni_.

Matt: What happened/

Jenni: I'm leaving.

Matt: Again?

Jenni: I have a life I have to get back to. And Jeff needs to go back to him, before me.

Matt: Good luck with that…

_Matt stormed off down the hall and knocked on the door and Shannon let him in. Shannon looked down the hall at the elevators where Jenni was staring. He saw her lift her hand to her face and wipe away her tears._

Shannon: Great…


End file.
